


My Wayward Wizard Son

by misteeirene



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Slightly Insane Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At fourteen, an innocent Harry is sent to Azkaban. After a breakout  by his godfathers, Harry is sent to America to live with his remaining biological family. Can they help heal his shattered mind? Will they be able to accept him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural

Yup, it's a new fic, please don't stone me to death. All my fics will be finished....eventually. 

Not sure where I'm going with this or the timeline, but I'm going to be mixing things up. For one, John is not dead....nope! I loved John and he's very much alive in my head. Cas will also be in this. Not sure what season of SN this will be in, think it will just be a smorgasbord of them all.

Haven't decided on pairing for Harry yet, but happily taking suggestion.

WARNING: Harry will not be in his right mind in the beginning, but he will heal with the help John, Sam and Dean. Please, no boo hooing that Harry is ooc.

Hope you enjoy this, this is part of my Christmas gift to you my lovely readers. Look out for three more of my fics to be updated in the next few hours.

If you love me....PLEASE REVIEW!

***HP

 

Shivering and feeling the cold dampness deep into his bones, Harry crawled across the dingy stone floor following a tiny ray of sunshine that had found it's way through a crack in the old dilapidated stone wall. He had been following that same small beam of light as it made it's way across the cold floor all day, desperate for just a tiny hint of warmth. He had done the same thing everyday for the last four months, and despite that little piece of sun never bestowing any warmth onto him, he still followed it around like a moth to a flame hoping that today would be the day that he would feel warmth on his pale, cold face.

Cold, he was so painfully cold. His fingernails were blue, his long, damp raven hair had a thin coating of ice over it, his frozen lips were cracked, blue and had lost all feeling moths ago, he could no longer stand on his frozen dead feet, and he was pretty sure that his teeth were chipped from all the chattering he had been doing. Cold didn't even come close to properly describing how he felt. There wasn't even a word invented yet that could describe accurately how cold he was. 

Cell number 7, in the lowest part of Azkaban Prison, where the vilest criminals were housed, had been his home for the past four months. The only reason he knew that it had been four months was because one of the rare human guards that made rounds daily checking for dead prisoners loved taunting him with how long he had been locked up here. It was hard to believe that it had only been four months, it felt more like forty years.

Seeing that his little sun ray was fading, Harry curled up into a small ball and started crying. He knew that once the sun went down, the Dementors would start making their rounds. He was the newest prisoner, and as such, a favorite of the soul sucking monsters. They would gather around his cell, sometimes a dozen at a time, happily feeding off of him. Honestly, he didn't know what there was left for them to eat, he could no longer call up a single happy memory. He wished that he could summon enough magic to open the cell and let them in. He would much rather have his soul sucked out than continue on like this.

Summing up what little energy he had left, Harry crawled, more like slithered, his way on his stomach and elbows to the thin, filthy mattress of his that was hidden in the far corner of his cell. The Ministry, not wanting to waste any galleons on prisoners by buying them beds, had given him a thin mattress that sat on the frozen floor along with a single scratchy, smelly blanket that was riddled with holes. Other than the piece of shit mattress and blanket, his only other possession was the threadbare sleeveless robe he was given to put on right before being brought to this hell.

Hearing a scream coming from down the hall, Harry quickly pulled his blanket over his head and tried to burrow himself between his mattress and the damp, musty wall. He knew that it wouldn't help when the Dementors came, but he still couldn't help but to try to hide from them. He knew that in seconds he would be reliving all his worst memories, and for a just turned fifteen year old boy, he had a hell of a lot of them.

The sequence of memories were always the same. First it was the death of his parents and Voldemort's evil cackling, followed by his nine years living with his abusive relatives before finding out that he was a wizard, then he had to relive all the dangerous adventures he was manipulated in going on at Hogwarts then the summers back with his awful relatives again, and then finally the Triwizard Tournament, Cedric's death, the battle in the cemetery, and his friends and Dumbledore's turning on him and sending him to Azkaban. These series events would run on a continuous loop for the next ten hours as the Dementors haunted his cell block and fed freely.

Feeling the frigid cold and blackness creeping in on him, Harry painfully dug his long fingernails into arms in an attempt to keep himself grounded as the Dementors started feeding from him. It never worked, all it did was leave him with bloody wounds from elbowed to wrist. If only he had learned how to be an animagus like his godfather, the Dementors didn't affect animals like they did people.

***HP

Harry was laying in an inch of frigid saltwater trying to will his friendly little ray of sunshine to come out. For the past five days it had been raining, flooding his cell since part of it was below ground level and keeping his only friend from visiting him. He missed the little light that never gave him any physical warmth, but did warm him in a way on the inside. It was completely insane to think of a beam of sunshine as a friend, but it was the only visitor he had had in over five months and the only light he had seen since getting tossed in here. Not even the spiders or rats were stupid enough to brave this level of Azkaban. As far as he knew, the guard didn't even come down here anymore for a head count. Then again, his mind had totally snapped a few weeks ago, so for all he knew the man was still taunting him and he no longer noticed.

The good thing about losing your mind in here, you became numb to almost everything. The cold no longer bothered him, the rotten food no longer made him gag, his blanket was no longer scratching his sensitive skin, and the Dementors no longer caused him to scream, cry, and beg for hours as they fed from him. The only thing that was bothering him was the absence of his best friend. It had been days since he last seen his plucky little light.

With nothing better to do, he thought back to how he ended up in this hell hole. Not only was he The-Boy-Who-Lived and the youngest seeker in a century, but he was now officially the youngest person ever to get sentenced to Azkaban. Before him the youngest had been a twenty year old wizard who had been caught doing unspeakable things with his dog, but he had gone and smashed that poor bloke's record by six years. He was fourteen, a little under a month shy of his fifteenth birthday when Dumbledore bold face lied at his trial and had him sent to Azkaban for murder and for being a dark wizard. He told the Wizengamot that he was on track to becoming the next Dark Lord, greater and more powerful than Voldemort. Without any more proof then the old fucker's words, they had sentenced him to life in Azkaban.

It all started with the fucking Triwizard Tournament. He knew as soon as that fucking cup spat his name out that his fourth year at Hogwarts was going to be a living hell. Almost the entire school, including his so called best friends, hadn't believed him when he said that he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire. The only ones who had remained friendly with him and believed him were Fred, George and Neville. Even Hermione Granger, the self proclaimed smartest witch of the age hadn't believed him when he said he was innocent. 

Without his friends help, he managed to prepare for the first task on his own. When he cornered Cedric Diggory to warn him about the dragons, the kind Hufflepuff had offered to help him. After that the two of them had become good friends. Cedric would have given the shirt off his back if someone needed it, he didn't deserve to be killed just because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

At first he had blamed himself for Cedric's death. If he would have just taken the cup and not offered to share the victory with Cedric, the handsome Hufflepuff would still be alive and following his dream of becoming a healer. Now he knew who to blame though, and surprisingly it wasn't Wormtail or Voldemort. Dumbledore...everything was Dumbledore's fault.

Dumbledore was a Chess Master and everyone else was just his pathetic little pawns. He had been playing his game since before Tom Riddle entered the Wizarding World and he finally made his last move when he had him sent to Azkaban. Everything! Everything was Dumbledore's fault.

He hadn't known until right before the last task, but Mr. Diggoy, Cedric's father, had told him that Dumbledore could have gotten him out of the tournament. Not only was he underage so any contracts, magical or not, would not hold up, but he was also the last living Potter and heir to a very old and powerful pureblood family. He was also the Black heir thanks to his godfather Sirius Black. Being the last heir to two powerful families would have gotten him out of the contract without losing his magic. Dumbledore had never told him though because he wanted him to compete. He wouldn't put it past Dumbledore if he had also rigged the age line around the cup to allow anyone putting the name Harry Potter in and accept the entry.

Like the gullible little shit he had been, he had fallen for all of Dumbledore's manipulations. Come on, what were the chances that the man would be away from the castle the exact same night that Voldemort was going after the stone? Why the hell would Hagrid tell him to follow the spiders if he hadn't already known that there was a basilisk in the castle? Ok, maybe he didn't know about the basilisk, but obviously Dumbledore had told him what to say. The old bastard knew that Ron and him were hiding under the cloak. Also, who would give a thirteen year old girl something as dangerous as a Time Turner? Time Turners were heavily guarded powerful magical objects, they wouldn't just hand one over to a know it all little minor so she could take some extra classes?

He should have listened the Sorting Hat and let it to sort him into Slytherin. They would have made him see what an evil, conniving bastard the headmaster was. That was another of the old goats manipulations he had blindly fallen for. He had sent his loyal lap dog of a giant to introduce him to the Wizarding World and plant the seed that anyone who went to Slytherin was evil. He was a scared, abused little boy who wanted nothing more than to make friends and be well liked. How could he do that if he was in the house that churned out nothing but dark wizards?

He had been so starved for acceptance and friendship, that it never dawned on him that he had been set up from the very beginning to be Ron's friend. I mean, how the hell does a woman with seven kids, two of them already graduated, not know where the hell Platform 9 and 3/4 was? Why the hell was she walking through a crowded muggle train station screeching about muggles anyway? And on that note, why the hell were they even going to the station the muggle way in the first place? The platform had multiple floo's for those in the wizarding world to use, along with a dozen or so apparition points. It would have been damn near impossible to hide the fact that magic existed if hundreds of students, most with owls, were traipsing about Kings Cross station and then just disappearing between platforms 9 and 10. No, it had been a setup from the very beginning. That's why Hagrid had never told him how to get on the platform.

It was amazing what one could figure out when they had nothing better to do for five months but look back and reflect on the past. He really had been a blind, stupid little dumb ass. He stood patiently with a smile on his face while Dumbledore attached the strings then he danced merrily for the old man like a good little puppet. It also helped him see the light when the mighty Dumbledore stood on the stand in front of the entire Wizengamot, and a full to bursting courtroom, and told everyone that it was he himself that had killed the newly resurrected Dark Lord Voldemort after Harry had killed Cedric Diggory and willingly given Wormtail his blood so his new master could be reborn. Of course Dumbledore was once again hailed the hero, defender of the Wizarding World, and he was tossed into Azkaban without even given a chance to defend himself. 

Cedric did die in the cemetery that night, but not at his hands. Wormtail, or Peter Pettigrew, had killed his Hufflepuff friend as soon as the cup dropped them into the cemetery. He hadn't even gotten the chance to get his bearings straight when he heard the coward yell the killing curse. If he could have, he would have willingly stepped in front of that curse and died for his friend, but everything had happened too damn fast. After that he had been tied to a headstone and had his arm cut open so his blood could be used in a ritual to bring Voldemort back. 

 

After his rebirth, Voldemort had called his followers to him where he then had fun taunting and torturing him in front of them. He had lost count of how many crucios he had been subjected to, but he was still suffering from severe nerve spasms five months later. Maybe if he would have have been given medical attention after he destroyed Voldemort he wouldn't be suffering spasms, but he was tossed into a holding cell at the ministry then subjected to a farce of a trial where he wasn't permitted to speak to defend himself. Immediately after the sentencing he had taken directly to Azkaban where he was literally tossed into this cell. Everything had happened so fast that it had left his head spinning.

It happened while he was dueling Voldemort. Their wands had connected somehow and the ghosts of Cedric, that muggle man, and his parents had come out of Voldemort's wand. He would have broken the connection in his shock if his father hadn't screamed at him not to. As he was concentrating on the connection, he felt another wand slip into his other hand and Lucius Malfoy's voice instructing him to cast the killing curse. Knowing he couldn't hold on any longer, he did as the man said. The blast from his powerful curse, and the backlash of whatever was keeping their wands connected, had sent him flying into a marble headstone where right before falling unconscious, he saw Voldemort fall down dead. When he woke, he was in a Ministry holding cell being informed that he was going to trial for killing Cedric Diggory and aiding in the resurrection of the Dark Lord Voldemort. 

He had thought for sure that Dumbledore would defend him, tell the Wizengamot that it was all just a big misunderstanding, but the man had done the complete opposite. He stood up in front of the Wizengamot and over a hundred spectators in the courtroom and told them that he had suspected for two years that Harry Potter was going dark. He brought up incidents in his past that made him look bad, like when he accidentally blew up his Aunt Marge. He went into great detail how he was a parselmouth, and not only released a dangerous python at the zoo where it attacked his loving muggle cousin, but he also set a cobra on a fellow student who was a muggleborn. He stressed that only dark wizards were parselmouths. He told everyone gathered that he was the one who had opened the Chamber of Secrets and released the basilisk inside that was responsible for petrifying a handful of muggleborns.

When Harry's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, he explained how he feared that something bad was going to happen and so he had placed a tracking charm on him. On the night he disappeared during the final task, he tracked him to a muggle cemetery where he was standing in front of a couple dozen Death Eaters, shoulder to shoulder with Lord Voldemort. Then in all his greatness, he knocked Harry out then defeated the greatest dark wizard of all time for good. Unfortunately, the Death Eaters had escaped during the battle, but at least both their masters had been taken care of.

Believing that the great Albus Dumbledore would never lie to them, everyone had happily sent him to Azkaban without him getting to defend himself. He had been magically silenced during the entire trial and the spell wasn't removed until his cell door was slammed in his face. To add insult to injury, Ron and Hermione had spat at him as he was being drug out of the courtroom. He had desperately looked around for his godfathers, but he couldn't find them anywhere in the sea of people. They too probably believed Dumbledore's story and had abandoned him.

So now here he sat in his lovely cozy cell. He had sworn to himself that he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him break, but had he only managed to last five months before completely shattering. It was much nicer this way though, at least nothing bothered him anymore. Well, except for the absence of his little sun ray. He prayed that he would be back soon, it was incredibly lonely without his cheerful, bright buddy.

***HP

With a pained look on his face, Remus pulled his mate to his chest and placed a soft kiss on his temple. "Are you sure about this, Sirius?"

"No," Sirius sniffed, "but I don't see any other way to help him. We have tried for over five months to get him out legally and nothing has worked. Dumb fuck Dumbledore isn't going to let our cub out of Azkaban until it's time to bury him. He's just a kid, Moony, he won't last much longer in there."

"But you have already spent twelve years in Azkaban, Siri. You'll die if you go back."

Sirius took a big shaky breath. "That's just it, I have already done it so I know I can do it again. I'm innocent, and I can shift into Padfoot so the Dementors won't bother me too much. With any luck, I'll be able to escape again. I have to do this for our little cub."

"I know," Remus said, tears falling from his eyes. He had just gotten his mate back after twelve long and lonely years and now he was going to lose him again. He understood why his mate was doing it, but it didn't make the pain of losing him again hurt any less. He honestly didn't think he could survive being on his own again.

Sirius clung to his mate, inhaling his earthy scent. He was going to miss this, but Harry deserved a chance to experience life. His cub was only fifteen years old and innocent, he shouldn't be rotting away in Azkaban prison. It was going to kill him, but he was going to switch places with his godson.

Dumbledore didn't have everyone fooled despite what the old fucker thought. He was riding high on being crowned the hero once again, but a lot of people saw right through him. He knew that there was no way in hell Harry was dark, and he also knew that his cub was the one who defeated Voldemort with Lucius Malfoy's help.

Lucius hadn't even recovered from the punishment that Voldemort had dished out after his resurrection before apparating to Severus to fill him in on what went down. He explained how it was Harry who had defeated the Dark Lord with his wand and how Dumbledore had swept in, bound an unconscious Harry, then disappeared with him. He couldn't go to the DMLE with the truth because he then would be tried as a Death Eater. True, he had been a Death Eater who had been forced into it by his father, but he had become a spy before the end of the first war. Of course there was no way in hell that Dumbledore would back him up with the truth.

"Just give me tonight," Remus pleaded, caressing his mate's side and tracing the exposed skin at the top of his pants.

Smiling through his tears, Sirius captured Remus' lips and kissed him with everything he had. He had been head over heals in love with Remus since he was thirteen years old. He had kept his feelings to himself because werewolves had destined mates and he didn't want to get hurt when he found his true mate after his sixteenth birthday. When he woke up on the morning of Remus' sixteenth birthday to find his crush in bed with him sniffing his neck and growling, he had been the happiest boy on the planet. That was also the day he had lost his virginity, despite what rumors there were about him sleeping with half of Hogwarts. Remus had been his first and only.

"I love you so much," Remus whispered into his mate's ear as he lovingly entered him.

Gripping Remus' muscular biceps, Sirius looked up at his mate through his tears. "I love you too."

***HP

Sirius wrapped a thick dark cloak around his shoulders then slowly turned to his mate. "Do you have all the paperwork?"

"For the hundredth time, yes," Remus said fondly, his heart breaking into a thousand pieces.

Sirius looked deeply into Remus' beautiful amber eyes. He was trying to memorize every little detail, this would be the last time he would ever lay eyes on them if he couldn't escape again. "Get him to John, he will be able to keep him safe."

"I will, Sirius. Though, I doubt he will believe me." Remus grimaced, remembering what a hard ass John Winchester was.

"Yeah," Sirius chuckled. "I don't envy you. I'm almost glad I will be locked up in Azkaban. At least I'll be safe from him."

Rapidly blinking his eyes, Remus looked up at the ceiling. "I don't want you to do this," he said brokenly.

"Believe me," Sirius snorted, "I don't want to do this either, but it's for our cub. There's nothing I won't do for that boy, even rot in Azkaban. Just get him to America and to John as fast as you can. I don't plan on being discovered, but you never know."

"I'll get you out," Remus said fiercely, grabbing his mate's arm in a bruising grip and pulling him flush against him. "Stay strong and don't you fucking break."

"They couldn't break me last time," Sirius said into Remus' neck. "I'll be fine, Moony, I'm too stubborn and bullheaded to break."

"Truer words have never been said," Severus sneered, stepping into the kitchen. "Though I would add stupid to that."

Stepping out of his mate's arms, but still clinging to his hand, Sirius rolled his eyes at the man dressed all in black. "Finally we agree on something," he snarked back.

"You're also brave," Severus ground out, looking like he was in physical pain for admitting that. "Your wolf won't be alone in getting you out." He meant what he said, Sirius was brave for going through with this. There wasn't another witch or wizard alive who would willingly trade places with someone in Azkaban. That prison made Hell look like a day at Disney World.

"Hell must have frozen over," Sirius chuckled weakly. "Severus Snape not only complimenting me, but also offering to help me. At least I'll have this moment to keep me warm while freezing my ass off in Azkaban. Do you have the potions?"

Glaring at Black, Severus reached into his robes and pulled out box no bigger than a snitch. "There's enough Polyjuice Potion in here to last you a year. If for some reason you're in there longer, I will find a way to get you some more. Tap it once with your finger here to get it to full size, tap it twice to shrink it."

Nodding his head, Sirius took the box with a trembling hand and shoved it into his pocket. He wasn't looking forward to chugging that nasty shit for the rest of his life. "Thanks, at least I'll have something to drink while in there. I'm sure after a while it will start to taste better than the dirty water they serve twice a day."

"There's one more potion in there," Severus said somewhat reluctantly. "It's small, red, and there is no way you can mistake it for Polyjuice."

Sirius looked curiously up at Severus. The two of them had never gotten along in the past, but over the last few months while trying to help Harry they had formed a tentative relationship. They still insulted each other when the opportunity presented itself, but there was never any heat or anger behind their words. "What is it?"

"It's for if things get too bad," Severus answered cryptically.

"Severus!" Remus growled, eyes faintly glowing.

Pursing his lips, Sirius reached out and placed a comforting hand on Remus' back. "How do I take it?"

"Just drink the entire vial and within five minutes it will be all over. There will be no pain, it will feel just like you're going to sleep."

"Sirius!" Remus whined, desperately pleading with his mate. "Please."

"Don't worry, love," Sirius whispered, caressing his mate's tear stained cheek. "I won't take it, but it's good to have just incase. I know if I take it, it will kill you also, so don't worry about it."

Remus closed his eyes inhaling his mate's intoxicating scent. "If it gets to be too much don't worry about me. I would rather be dead than have you suffer." When a werewolves' mate died, the majority of the time the werewolf died too. They would slip into depression so deep that they lost the will to live. Remus knew for a fact that he would die if Sirius died, there would be nothing for him to live for without his mate.

Swallowing down the sob that threatened to overwhelm him, Sirius kissed his mate one last time.

Clunking into the room, Moody awkwardly cleared his throat. "It's time, lad. The portkey leaves in five minute."

Taking a couple deep breaths, Sirius quickly stepped away from Remus and rushed to Moody. All he wanted to do was break down and cry, but he didn't want to in front of Remus. He would have plenty of time to cry in Azkaban. "Alright, let's go."

Lunging forward, Severus just managed to catch the wolf as he collapsed to the ground sobbing. "I got him," he barked to Moody and Sirius. "Go now! You won't be able to get another portkey to the prison if you miss this one."

Sirius had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from crying as he followed Moody out into the street. This was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Since reuniting with his mate almost two years ago, they had been practically inseparable. 

"Quickly," Moody grunted thrusting a flask with Polyjuice Potion in it into Sirius' hand. "You're Mr. Grouse, a rich eccentric muggleborn who's dying wish is to visit The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Betray-Us and spit in his face. You're willing to donate a half a million galleons to the Ministry if they grant you your dying wish. Fudge was so damn excited when I told him about the donation that I thought he was going to orgasm right there in front of me."

"Gross," Sirius grumbled. "I didn't need to hear that. Did you get the promised galleons out of my account?"

"Just got back from Gringotts and will see the Minister when our mission is completed. You sure about this, lad?"

"Don't ask, please," Sirius whimpered. "It's what's right, Harry doesn't belong in Azkaban."

"Neither do you, lad," Moody sighed. "But you're a good man for doing this." He was one of a handful of people that believed in Potter's innocence. He had known Albus for far too long and he knew all about his lies and manipulations. He may not like or trust Lucius Malfoy, but he believed the memories that the man had showed him.

Sirius stepped back when Moody conjured a chair with wheels. "What's that thing for?"

"It's a wheelchair, Black," Moody grumbled. "Not only are you supposed to be on your deathbed, but do you honestly think that Potter will be able to walk out of there on his own? They have that boy in the bowels of the prison for five months."

Paling, Sirius gulped the potion down then collapsed into the chair. The bowels were the worst and reserved for the darkest and most evil prisoners. Even he hadn't been sentenced there last time.

Moody watched as Sirius shifted into a decrepit, frail, old muggle man that he had stumbled across and stolen some hairs from. He couldn't just waltz right into Azkaban Prison with Sirius Black, even if the man had been found innocent. Prisoners in Azkaban weren't allowed visitors, unless it was something major...or in this case, greased the palm of a very corrupt Minister. Not a knut of that half a million was going to go to the Ministry. Minister Fudge was going to be grinning all the way to Gringotts to happily make a deposit into his personal account later that evening.

"Let's go, laddie," Moody grunted holding out a sock.

With one last longing look back at the house that his mate was in, Sirius reached out and grabbed the sock with a thin and wrinkly hand. 

***HP

Harry was laying on his back looking up at the ceiling with tears in his eyes. It had stopped raining two days ago and yet his sunlight had yet to return. He had spent hours crawling around on the wet, cold stone ground looking for it, but now he was finally admitting defeat.

It no longer liked him, that's why the light stopped visiting him. He didn't know what he did to upset it, but he was sorry. If only it would come back so he could apologize. He was so sad and lonely.

He had tried to be a good friend. He never yelled or cried when the light didn't warm him up. He had just been happy to see it everyday, it was so dark and cold in here. There were no lights, no candles, no heat...no nothing. All he had was that small ray of sunshine. Why did everything good get taken away from him?

All his life he had tried to be a good boy. He had always done what his relatives demanded of him without complaint, and yet they still beat him. He tried to make them proud by doing good in school, and they still beat him. He begged the hat to put him in Gryffindor, and yet most of the school still hated him. It didn't matter how good he was, everyone still hated him.

Ron, who was supposed to be his friend, was always jealous of him. He couldn't even sneeze without Ron looking at him in jealousy. Why couldn't he see that he would readily give up all his fame and fortune to have a family like his? Ron had parents and siblings, everything he had ever dreamt of. He never fantasized about having name brand clothes or state of the art electronics. He had fantasized about sitting at the dinner table enjoying dinner with his family, his mother reading him bedtime stories, playing catch with his dad, wrestling with an older brother, just doing things that a normal family did together.

Ron was always ashamed of his family. Acted like having older brothers was the worst thing ever. He was embarrassed of his father's job and despised the wonderfully crooked home they lived in. He hated the handmade knitted sweaters that his mother always sent him for Christmas and hid them in the bottom of his trunk so he wouldn't have to look at them. Why couldn't he see that family was everything? He had always proudly worn the sweaters that Mrs, Weasley had made him. She had made them out of love for him with her own two hands...and with the help of her magic.

Well, he had thought that she loved him...Mr. Weasley too. Now it seemed that they had been working for Dumbledore. If they were they had been a really good actors. They had genuinely seemed to have liked him. 

Harry gasped when he saw a light dance across his face. Slowly rolling onto his stomach, he giggled excitedly when he saw that his friend was back. It was different this time, bigger than before, but it was back and that was all that mattered. Dragging himself forward, he laid his head in the light and closed his eyes. It hurt a bit since all he had seen for days was darkness, but it was wonderful.

"Oh, Harry," Sirius cried softly at the sight of his precious cub. Harry was laying flat out on the cold, wet ground with his filthy and matted hair spread out around him. The robe they had given him hardly covered his body and his exposed skin was blue from the cold and black from what looked like patches of frostbite. It was the blank eyes though that terrified him.

"He's broken," Moody mumbled. "Maybe it would be kinder just to leave..."

"We're not leaving him here," Sirius snarled angrily. "He'll be fine, Severus will know what to do.

"His mind has snapped, laddie," Moody growled. "There's no coming back from that. Look at him, he doesn't even know that we're here.

Sirius went to stand up but fell weakly back in the wheelchair. "Fuck, how the hell much longer until this shit wears off?" he snarled, cursing the old man's body that he was stuck in.

"About ten minutes," Moody barked. "And we only have thirty until a guard comes looking for us."

Harry was happy, his light was back and it was brighter than before. He wanted to apologize for making it mad, but his voice wouldn't work. He had probably torn his throat beyond repair from all the screaming he had done when the Dementors were feeding.

Sirius waited impatiently for the Polyjuice Potion to wear off. All he wanted to do was to rush to his godson and hold him tight. Moody was right, Harry's mind had snapped. His cub didn't know he was there. Hell, he didn't even know that he way lying on a floor that was covered in an inch of frigid seawater. 

Moody held his wand up higher, the tip of it glowing brightly. The cell the boy was in was absolutely horrifying. He wouldn't lock old snake face in here let alone a child. Even Crouch JR had seen that he was comfortable and well fed while locked away in his magical trunk. This side of the cell block was supposed to be condemned because it flooded all the time. There were only four other prisoners in this cell block, and the boy was the only one on the flooded side.

Whimpering, Harry struggled to sit up so he could look for his little light. One minute it was on his face, and the next it was gone.

Sirius was out of the chair the second the change was complete. "Harry!" he cried, splashing through the water as he rushed to his side. "Harry, can you here me?" he asked, gently taking his bony face into his hands. Harry was so frail that he looked like he could easily snap in half. Weren't they feeding him?

Warmth! He didn't know where it was coming from or why, but all of a sudden his face felt nice and warm. Sighing, he leaned in closer, hoping that the warmth would seep through and into the rest of his frozen body.

"Harry, come on, cub, come back for me," Sirius desperately pleaded, running his fingers through his dirty, matted hair.

Feeling warmth for the first time in months made him realize just exactly how the hell cold he truly was. Shivering, he crawled even closer to warmth.

Sirius leaned back with tears in his eyes as Harry crawled into his lap. "It's alright, cub, I got you," he whispered softly. "I'm going to make it all better for you." Working quickly, he slipped off the horrible robe Harry was wearing and replaced it with the thick cloak that he wearing.

"Ten minutes," Moody warned. "Get some of his hair."

Standing up, Sirius choked on his tears when he felt how light his cub was. Sloshing through the water, he gently placed Harry in the wheelchair, wrapped a heavy blanket around him and then brought the hood up to hide his face. "I don't think it will be safe to Polyjuice him in his condition. The guard is going to have to see you leave and me as Harry so he won't suspect anything."

Harry wondered if he was finally dying. Not only was he warmer, but he was also floating. This was nice. If this was death than he was more than ready to accept it.

Moody inclined his head. "Hurry and get changed and take the blasted potion," he barked. "They will be looking for us any minute."

Sirius hurried and slipped Harry's robe on, gasping when the cold hit him like a ton of bricks. He was a hell of a lot bigger than Harry and the robe barely covered his bits. "Give him the Dreamless Sleep," he frantically whispered when he heard a noise coming from the end of the hall.

As Moody was forcing the sleeping potion down Harry's throat, Sirius was gagging down Polyjuice Potion with his godson's hair in it. Rushing back to his godson, Sirius took his small frozen hands into his identical warmer ones. "You have to go now, cub, but remember that I love you. Remus is going to take you far away and find you a family, but I will find you. Please, just fight and come back to us." He wished that he could hear his godson's voice one last time, but the potion already had him out like a light.

"Times up!" A guard bellowed, pounding on the door. "Get the fuck going!"

"Watch yourself, boy," Moody snarled. "Remember who you are talking to."

Opening the door, the guard looked sheepish. "S-Sorry, Auror Moody." The scarred ex-auror scared the shit out of him.

Moody gave a last glance at Black who had take Harry's spot on the ground. "This section of the prison is supposed to be condemned. Why the hell is Potter drowning in it? Also, those are not Azkaban issued robes. Where the hell are his proper, warmer robes?"

"Oh," The guard said, scratching nervously at his head. "Well, this is where Minister Fudge requested him to be kept and those are the robes he came wearing."

"And where the hell did Madam Bones want the boy to be kept?" Moody roared.

"L-L-Level four, Sir," The guard stuttered. "But the Minister..."

"Fuck the Minister," Moody snapped, pointing his wand at the guard, tip glowing dangerously. "Last I checked Madam Bones was your boss. The Minister has no say over the running of this prison. I suggest you get that boy in his proper cell with proper clothes immediately. I will be back later tonight, and so help me Merlin if he's still here, I will have your job and your ass."

"Yes, Sir," the guard cried, rushing into the cell and lifting the boy up. "I'm moving him right now."

Sirius wanted to laugh at the guard's fear, but he couldn't risk blowing the mission. He was extremely relieved that he wouldn't be stuck in this cell, he didn't know how Harry had survived for so long in these conditions. Level four wasn't too bad, a hell of a lot better than level three where his old cell was. Dementors only fed from Level four twice a week, unlike here where the feedings were nightly.

Moody hated leaving Black, but at least he gave him a better chance at escaping. The guard was also too busy now relocating him to notice that the real Potter was with him. After everything was settled he was going to see Amelia about how her guards were ignoring her direct orders. If the guard was scared of him, he was going to piss himself when he saw a pissed off Amelia storming Azkaban Prison looking for him. That woman even frightened the hell out of him.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural

***HP

Reappearing outside Grimmauld Place, Moody scooped Potter out of the wheelchair and clunked awkwardly up the front steps. "In we go, little laddie," he grunted, wandlessly opening the front door.

Remus had been pacing the front hall anxiously waiting for his cub. Normally he was more composed than this, but it was either cry or pace....he chose pacing. Right now his cub needed him to be strong, to help him heal and to get him to the one man who could probably protect him better than anyone else....his father.

As a werewolf he didn't intimidate easily, but John Winchester terrified him. The first time meeting him in the muggle bar, Harvelle's Roadhouse, in Nebraska, he knew that there was something more to John Winchester than just your run of the mill muggle man. It was in his eyes, the way he held himself, and in everything about him. John Winchester was a man that you didn't want to mess with....unfortunately James and Sirius loved a challenge.

Sirius and James had been fresh out of the Auror Academy when they got sent to America for a six week training program with America's specially trained hit wizards. They were in the middle of a war, and while America wanted to stay neutral, they offered to help train a handful of their aurors. Their specialty hit wizards were known for being the best in the world, which was why they never had problems with psychotic dark wizards hell bent on taking over the world. Even Voldemort knew not to mess with America.

James had always been a highly sexual man who loved to experiment. He lost his virginity at the age of twelve to the Head Girl at the time, and then continued on with his sexual adventures sleeping his way through the majority of Hogwarts. He didn't discriminate, he slept with boys, girls, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and even Slytherins. He would say that he wasn't a slut, he just had a hell of a lot of love to give and he wanted to bring happiness to as many people as he could during these dark times. 

He often wondered if James had creature blood him. He never went through an inheritance on his sixteenth birthday, but that still didn't mean that he didn't have creature blood in him. It just wasn't normal for a person to crave sex as much as James did. There were many creatures that had extremely high sex drives, such as vampires, elves, and incubi. The Potters were a very old pureblood family, it was more than likely that they had more than one creature in their bloodline.

What many people didn't know, James was just as good, if not better, than Lily in Charms. He just didn't care enough to make an effort in class, and he didn't want to show up his long time crush by beating her in both Transfiguration and Charms. It was while in America that James decided to put his charms knowledge to use and take his sexual experimentation to the next level. He had done most everything there was to do sexually, except maybe beastility, though he had considered exploring the woods a few times as Prongs hoping to sniff out a willing doe. The one thing he hadn't done, and desperately wanted to, was experience sex as a woman. 

James had always wanted to know what it felt like to have sex as a woman. He had bottomed for men plenty of times, but it wasn't the same as having large breasts and a vagina. He wanted to feel exactly what a girl felt when he pounded into her, flooding her sensitive insides with his seed. He wanted a strong man to suck and bite at his breasts, taking complete control over his body and leaving him a quivering mess. He wanted to be fucked as a girl.

Of course Polyjuice Potion wasn't good enough for James. He still wanted to be himself and in his own body when he fulfilled one of his greatest sex fantasies. He didn't want to change into some other girl and have her body be the one getting fucked, he wanted his own body to get fucked. It took a few years of research, but eventually Sirius tripped across a book in the Black Library that had a charm, potion combination that would allow a man to be a woman for five hours.

He knew that he should have said no, but that was a word he could never use when it came to James and Sirius. So when James came to him a week before they were to leave for America begging for him to brew the potion, he had reluctantly done it. After all, what harm could it do for James to experience sex as woman for a few hours? It was all just harmless fun.

Even though he wasn't an Auror, he had tagged along with them to America too. He hated the idea of having his mate so far away and in another country. It was their first evening in America that they slipped out of their hotel room and stumbled across the Roadhouse. It wasn't a fancy bar by any means, quite the opposite actually. The bar was a bit rundown and dirty looking and it sat in the middle of nowhere, but they had liked the name of it when the clerk at the hotel had given them a list of local bars so they had decided to give it a go.

James was so excited and impatient that he took the potion and performed the charm that very first night. He had waited years to get fucked as a woman and he wasn't going to wait any longer. Both him and Sirius had been shocked when James transformed into an extremely hot woman. He had long wavy brown hair, large hazel eyes, a soft face with a perfect completion, perfectly plump, pink lips, breasts that would have any man drooling, a beautiful slim figure and legs that were made for wrapping around a man's waist or riding him for hours. He was drop dead sexy.

When they entered the bar they realized right away that these weren't normal muggles. The way they looked at them, like they were visually taking them apart piece by piece and testing them was a bit unnerving. There was a hardness to them all that just wasn't normal in muggles, and it was plain to see that they didn't trust strangers. They were set to turn around and try a different bar, when James spotted John Winchester sitting in a far booth alone and writing in some kind of journal.

What James wanted he always got, and James wanted the dark and mysterious John Winchester. It took a lot work, but finally after a week of hard flirting, John took James back to his hotel room with him and had given him the best sex of his life. If he was being honest with himself, he would say that James had fallen in love with John Winchester. After that first night, he had spent every remaining night with the man. Luckily he had brewed a lot of that potion just incase James kept striking out.

After returning home, James had slipped into a deep depression, refusing to go out and refusing to have sex with anyone. He had said that it wasn't because he missed John, but it was obvious to both him and Sirius that that was a lie. James had fallen in love with John Winchester despite him being rough around the edges and one scary son of a bitch.

As far as he knew James never slept with anyone after John Winchester. Two months after returning home was when they found out that James was pregnant with the man's baby. It seemed that in his excitement over finding a way to become a woman, he had missed the little side note warning that he would become a woman in every sense of the word...including having the ability to get pregnant. Luckily his magic sustained his pregnancy, thanks more than likely to whatever creature blood he had in him, and he was able to carry and deliver a perfectly healthy little baby boy nine months later via c-section.

When James was three months pregnant, Lily had come to him crying hysterically. Voldemort had killed her parents because she had spoken out against him and now he was after her. James had offered to marry her in name only, not only to protect her, but also to help him hide his pregnancy. For the rest of his pregnancy, James had used glamours to hide his growing belly and Lily had pretended to be pregnant herself. Not even Dumbledore knew the truth. 

Despite having a crush on Lily during the majority of his Hogwarts years, James had come to see her as only a loving sister. It seemed even after months of being home, James' heart was still with John Winchester. So instead of sleeping with any willing body like James use to do, he devoted every waking moment to his precious son and finding a way to end Voldemort once and for all. He had become obsessed with fighting after finding out that his son could possibly be the prophecy child that Dumbledore had told them about. The old man had never told them all the details of the prophecy, just that a child born the end of July was supposed to bring an end to the Dark Lord.

Remus was wrenched out thoughts when he heard a loud banging coming from outside the front door. With his wand in hand, he was just getting ready to open the door when it swung open on it's own.

"Out of the way," Moody growled, shoving past Remus. "The lad ain't heavy, but remember, I only have one blasted leg."

Gulping, Remus quickly followed the ex-auror. If Moody hadn't said that he was carrying someone, he would have never been able to guess that he was. It just looked like he was carrying a bundle of robes. "Is that Harry?" he asked anxiously.

"No, it's Hagrid," Moody snapped irritably. "Where's the blasted potions master?"

"In here," Severus smirked, stepping out from the den. "I set up a bed in here, figured it would be warmer and easier than traipsing up and down the stairs."

"At least someone is using their brains today," Moody grumbled, throwing an exasperated look over his shoulder to the werewolf. Chuckling at the man's expression, he carefully laid the boy onto the bed.

Severus had a hard time masking his reaction when he got his first look at Potter. There was nothing about him that was recognizable, not even his hair. Harry always had uncontrollable flyaway hair, but it had grown out surprisingly fast over the past five months and now hung down below his shoulders and was filthy and matted. 

"I-Is he still alive?" Remus cried, both hands covering his mouth in shock. He knew his cub would look bad, but this was...there were no words for what this was.

Giving himself a mental shake, Severus started scanning the half dead boy. "Why the hell is he in such bad shape? He shouldn't look this bad after only five months."

Sighing, Moody limped to the couch and collapsed onto it. "They had him in the bowels in one of the condemned cells that floods even if it thinks about raining. You should have seen the piece of shit robe they had given him, it was thin, ratty and sleeveless. I would say by the way he looks that they haven't been feeding him well either."

"It's been days since he has eaten," Severus mumbled, still scanning the boy. 

"Sirius," Remus gasped, fear for his mate threatening to overwhelm him. Prisoners in the bowels got visited by the Dementors every night, there was no was he could survive that.

"I got him moved," Moody grunted. "Amelia had originally assigned the boy to the 4th level, but Fudge secretly had him put into the bowels in non Azkaban robes."

"I'm sure at Dumbledore's instructions," Severus hissed angrily.

Pulling out his flask from his pocket, Moody drank half it's contents. He hated the fucking Dementors. Chocolate may help some people, but Fire Whisky was his go to. "No doubt there."

"S-Sirius is alright now though, right?" Remus asked anxiously.

"He was moved to the fourth level where Harry was supposed to originally go. Dementors only feed from there twice a week and he now has proper robes. I'm going to check in on him later tonight after I fill Amelia in on what's going on in that place."

Remus relaxed a bit at hearing that. At least Sirius was out of the condemned cells and wouldn't have to deal with Dementors nightly. Now he had to focus on Harry and getting him safely to John. After Harry was safe with his father, he could then focus on getting his mate out of Azkaban.

"How is he?" Remus asked, finally getting the nerve to approach the bed. Harry looked so bad that it was hard for him to look at him.

"Not good," Severus sighed. "Besides being extremely malnourished and dehydrated, he has a bad case of pneumonia and frostbite on the feet, hands, face, ears and random other spots. If he were in a muggle hospital, he would lose both hands and feet."

Remus' stomach rolled dangerously when he spotted Harry's black feet and hands. "You can treat that?"

Severus looked long and hard at the wolf. "Maybe. It's a long shot, but there is an ointment I can brew that will hopefully restore life to the dead parts. It will be extremely painful for him and there's no guarantee of a full recovery, but hopefully he will be able to keep them. Again, no guarantee that his hands and feet will function normally, but I'm hopeful of at least a 75% recovery."

Trembling, Remus summoned a chair and collapsed onto it. "And his mind?"

"Shattered," Moody grunted softly. "He didn't even recognize us. Only followed the light from my wand like it was a lifeline."

Closing his eyes, Remus took a handful shaky breaths. "You...you can do something, right, Severus?"

"Yes," Severus sneered. "Haven't you heard, I can pull miracles out of my ass. If Moody thinks that his mind is shattered, there won't be much that we can do for him. There are no potions or spells that can fix a mind shattered by Dementors."

"No," Remus said, firmly shaking his head no. "Harry is tough, his mind isn't completely shattered yet. He'll be ok...he has to be."

Giving the crushed werewolf one last look, Severus got back to work healing what he could. If the boy's mind was shattered though, he would be in no better condition than Frank and Alice Longbottom. It was a fate worse than death as far as he was concerned.

***HP

Rubbing at his tired eyes, Remus reluctantly got up and stretched his aching back. For three days he had been sitting at his cub's bedside around the clock and he had yet to wake up or even twitch a finger. He hated leaving him, but he was in a desperate need of a shower. He was starting to offend himself with his own stanch.

"I'll be back, cub," he said soothingly, making sure the blanket was snug around him. Kissing his brow softly, he slipped out of the room and took the steps two at a time to the second floor. He was home alone and didn't want to leave Harry for too long incase he woke up. Severus was checking in every night, but he was still teaching at the school and could only slip out after curfew started. The last thing they needed was for Dumbledore to get suspicious.

Despite feeling the warmth coming from somewhere, Harry was still freezing. He felt as if he would never be able to get warm again. Groggily opening eyes, he stared up at the ceiling trying to blink the sleep away. When his vision cleared, he whimpered softly when he didn't recognize what he was looking at. That wasn't the ugly ceiling to his cell, he should know, he had memorized and named every little crack that there was. This ceiling was still dark and ugly, but it wasn't the ceiling to his cell.

Rolling onto his side, he looked around the strange dark room trying to figure out where he was. His mind must really be shattered if he was hallucinating like this. It was great though, at least it was something better than his cell. Trying to see all of his new fantasy room, which was hard because it was dark, he scanned the room ginning happily when his eyes landed on the red, orange and yellow flames flickering happily away in the fireplace. Despite the brightness of it burning his sensitive eyes, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

He had thought that his little sunbeam was the most beautiful creature in the world, but the crackling flames put that little sunbeam to shame. Wanting to get closer to the pretty colors and the heat that he could feel from across the room, he rolled onto his stomach and then off the side of his bed.

Holding back his tears while rubbing his sore head, he looked back at his bed and gasped when he saw how high up it was. How the hell did that happen? His bed was a thin mattress on the cold hard ground. How the hell did it get so high up? Feeling the bump that as forming on his forehead, he wondered curiously if someone could hallucinate a painful bump on their head? He didn't think so, but fuck did his head hurt from where it had come in contact with the hard wooden floor.

Wooden floor? That wasn't right either, his cell didn't have a wooden floor. What the hell was going on? This was wonderful though, he prayed that this hallucination would never end, but with his luck he was sure that it would. Not wanting it to end before getting the chance to warm his frozen body by the fire, he quickly crawled on his elbows and knees and sat down in front of the fireplace, staring at the flames in awe.

This was the most realistic hallucination ever, he was sure. Scooting closer, he could feel the heat from the flames on his face and it was almost wonderfully painful. Knowing that it wasn't real, but curious anyway, he held his hand out to the flames to see what would happen if he stuck it in. He was just getting ready to thrust forward when he noticed a large, white puffy bandage covering his entire hand all the way up to his elbow. What the fuck was that? Shrugging his shoulders, he looked back at the flames intent on sticking his bandaged hand in them.

"Harry, no!" Remus bellowed when he saw his cub with his bandaged hand only inches from the fire. He regretted his outburst immediately when the boy jumped so high that he almost tumbled into the fireplace. Quickly whipping out his wand, he conjured a shield between Harry and the dangerous flames.

Trembling, Harry scurried away from the fireplace, wide eyes staring fearfully at the man in the doorway.

"Shit," Remus cursed when he saw how scared Harry was. "It's alright, cub, I'm not mad at you," he said softly, slowly approaching the trembling teen.

Whimpering, Harry scooted away from the approaching man. This hallucination was no more fun. Why did the man yell at him? All he had wanted to do was get warm. Didn't the man understand that he was frozen to the bone? Azkaban didn't have heaters and it was really cold outside. He just wanted to get warm before reality came crashing back down on him.

Remus stopped a few feet from Harry and knelt down in front of him. "Harry, it's me, Remus," he said soothingly. "I didn't mean to frighten you, but your bandage would have caught fire if you would have put it in the fireplace? Professor Snape has been working hard on healing your frostbite so you have to be very careful."

Frowning, Harry looked back down at his funny looking hand. The man was being stupid, you couldn't catch on fire from a hallucination. Who was he anyway, and what was he doing ruining his fantasy world?

Fear washed over Remus like an icy breeze when Harry looked up at him with no recognition in his eyes. "Harry, do you know who I am?"

Looking at the man, Harry tilted his head to the side. He thought he recognized the man, but he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was the man that yelled at him for no reason. Shivering, he looked longingly back at the fire.

Remus swallowed back his tears. Moody had said that his cub's mind was shattered, and while it didn't look good, he was praying that they could help him. Harry and Sirius were all that he had. "Harry, you need to get back in bed, you have been very sick."

With his bottom lip trembling, Harry looked back at the fireplace. He liked the bed, it had been very soft, but he wanted to be near the toasty fireplace. Why was the man being so mean to him? This was his hallucination, shouldn't he be allowed to do what he wanted to do?

"Cub, are you cold?" Remus asked gently?

Looked back to the man, Harry timidly nodded his head. He wasn't just cold, he was freezing.

Sighing, Remus looked to the bed then to the fireplace. "How about I lower your bed and put it next to the fireplace?" He remembered how Sirius had told him that it had taken him months to feel warm again after escaping Azkaban. He could understand Harry wanting to be close to the fire, but he was going to keep the shield up so he couldn't touch the flames or accidentally fall into it.

Eyes lighting up, Harry nodded his head with a small smile. That was a wonderful idea from his hallucination man. He would get to be in the soft bed with a warm blanket and be close to the fire. Maybe the man wasn't so mean after all. 

The fact that Harry understood what he was saying gave him some hope. Maybe Harry wasn't as far gone as Moody suspected. "Just give me a minute and I will have everything all set for you."

Harry watched as the not-so-mean-man-that-yelled-at-him moved his bed next to the fire and made it shrink. That was pretty cool, how did he do that? This hallucination was pretty crazy.

"Alright, cub, can you crawl over here or do you want me to pick you up and carry you?" He knew that Harry couldn't walk, not with the thick bandages covering the majority of his feet and thin legs. He wasn't even sure if Harry was strong enough to stand anyway.

Sucking on his bottom lip, Harry looked at the distance between himself and the bed. It honestly didn't look that far, but his hands and feet were starting to throb and his head was pounding from where he had bumped it. He was also feeling really tired. Looking back at the man, he shyly held his arms up.

Remus grinned at his cub, he looked so small and young with his arms up like that. It reminded him of when he was a baby. "I got you, cub," he said with a smile.

Harry stiffened at first when the man picked him up, but then he melted into his warm and comforting embrace. This was even better than the fire. He liked being held by the man and he smelled so good. He smelled liked the woods and the air after a storm, not the rotting stench that came from Azkaban.

Remus bent over to lower Harry onto the bed only to find that his cub was clinging to him and not letting go. "You can let go now, cub, we're at your bed."

Harry shook his head no then buried his face in the hallucination man's neck. This was the warmest and safest he had felt in months, he wasn't going to give it up without a fight.

"D-Do you want me to hold you, Harry?" Remus asked uncertainly. Harry had always shied away from touch, and when someone did touch him, he never missed how uncomfortable it had made him. 

Grinning up at the man, Harry nodded his head.

"Alright, just let me get your blanket," Remus said, shifting Harry so he could pull out his wand, conjure a comfortable rocking chair in front of the fire and then grab the blanket off of the bed. Sitting in the chair, he arranged Harry in a comfortable position then wrapped the thick blanket around him.

Blinking owlishly up at the man, Harry snuggled into the blanket and gave a big yawn. This...this was the best. He was warm, safe and the rocking motion was making him sleepy. He was wrong to think that this man was mean, he was kindest, bestest man in his shattered mind's hallucination world.

***HP

"I see he woke," Severus said, startling Remus who had been asleep in a rocking chair with Potter on his lap.

Trying to shift his sore body, Remus cleared the sleep from his throat. "He woke a few hours ago but then fell back asleep."

"In your lap?" Severus questioned. Finding Potter curled up on the wolf's lap looking like a small child was the last thing he had expected to see.

"Harry..." Remus paused, not sure on what to say. "Harry's not himself."

Sighing, Severus stepped fully into the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "So his mind is gone?"

Remus looked thoughtfully down at the sleeping boy in his lap. He had thought about moving him to his bed when he first fell asleep, but he kinda liked the feeling of holding his one and only cub. He hadn't been able to hold Harry like this since he was fifteen months old and Moony was purring with happiness. 

"I don't think his mind is fully gone," Remus finally answered, "but he's also not all there. He understood what I was saying, but he didn't recognize me. He was also very childlike."

"That is something I guess," Severus said. "Maybe with time, physical and mental healing, he will return to his old insufferable self. Though, I wouldn't go getting my hopes up that he will be the same Harry that he was before. You can't spend five months in the worst part of Azkaban Prison having Dementors feed off of you for hours a day and come out the same person.

"I know," Remus said sadly. "I just want him to be able to have some kind of a functional life."

"Did he say anything?"

Remus shook his head no. "No, but he was terrified at first, and then when I went to put him down, he clung to me."

"Well, since his bandages don't have to be changed tonight, I will just scan him then be on my way. I will leave the potions on the table for you then come back tomorrow night."

"Thank you, Severus," Remus said sincerely. 

Scanning the boy, the only new problem Severus found was a small bump on his forehead. "Do you know what happened to his head?"

"I wasn't here when he woke, but I suspect that he fell out of the bed. I noticed the feint bruise on his forehead after he fell asleep. Is it a problem?"

"No," Severus reassured. "If you need help before I can make it back tomorrow night, contact Narcissa, she has medical training."

"Again, thank you, Severus."

***HP

Harry was happy to wake and find that he was still hallucinating and still on the man's lap. He didn't know how long he slept, but it was nice of the man to let him sleep on him.

"Welcome back," Remus grinned, looking into his cub's beautiful emerald eyes. "Are you hungry?"

Grinning excitedly, Harry nodded his head. He was beyond hungry, he was starving.

"How about I carry you into the kitchen and you can sit at the table while I whip us up some breakfast?"

Harry happily wrapped his arms around the man's neck and waited for him to get up. He hoped he was going to get fed better than he did in reality. Rotten meat and stale bread wasn't very good to eat, that's why he stopped eating days ago.

Remus had to gently pry Harry's arms from around his neck after he sat him down on a chair at the kitchen table. "Cub, I can't cook and hold you at the same time. You have to let me go."

Pouting, Harry reluctantly let go of the man. He wanted food, but he also wanted to be held.

Chuckling at his pouting cub, Remus turned to the stove and started whipping up some pancakes. "Harry, do you remember who I am?" he asked over his shoulder.

Squinting his eyes, Harry looked closely at the man that was cooking up something that smelled wonderful. The man looked very familiar to him, but when he tried to concentrate harder on where he knew the man, it made his head hurt.

"It's alright, Harry," Remus reassured when he saw that he was getting upset. "I was one of your father's best friends and also your teach a few years ago. We grew really close during that time."

Harry grinned, that sounded very nice. Even though the man had yelled at him when they first met, he seemed like someone good to have as a friend. He was very warm and strong when he held him. He was also feeding him and he couldn't remember the last time that he had eaten.

Remus placed a plate with two cut up pancakes with butter and syrup on them in front of Harry. "Cub, since your hands are bandaged, I'm going to have to feed you. Is that alright with you?"

Harry held up his bandaged hands and giggled. It would be hard to eat with these funny things on his hands. Looking to the kind man, he nodded his head.

Shaking his head with a smile on his face, Remus started feeding his cub. As cute as Harry was like this, he hoped that he snapped out of it soon. Not only did he want Harry to be one hundred percent fine both mentally and physically, but he also had to get him to John before someone discovered that he was no longer in his cell. He couldn't leave his cub with the man in this condition, John wasn't exactly the warm, fuzzy, nurturing type.

Harry closed his eyes in bliss as the flavor of the syrup burst on his tongue. For so long it had been the same nasty shit that he forgot that food could taste so good. "Thank you, Mr, Hallucination Man," he said, voice barely above a whisper.

Remus was thrilled to hear Harry talk, he had been terrified that he would never hear his voice again. At the same time though, he was saddened that his cub thought that everything he was experiencing was just a desperate hallucination made up in his poor shattered mind. "Harry cub, this is not a hallucination. We broke you out of Azkaban Prison...you're safe."

Frowning, Harry dropped his chin to his chest. He was done thinking about Azkaban. He decided that he was going to stay in this hallucination world for the rest of his miserable life with the kind man that was warm and cooked good food. If he started believing that everything was real and not a hallucination, then he was going to wake back in his cold, wet, miserable cell.

Sighing, Remus sadly shook his head. Now was obviously not the time to talk about Azkaban and hallucinations. Right now he needed Harry to trust him and be comfortable in his presence. Hopefully Severus would have some ideas on how to help his cub.

***HP

Yawning, Harry snuggled closer into the kind man's side, head resting on his chest. This was best. The man was reading him something from a book, he didn't know what because he really wasn't paying attention, but he liked the sound of the man's voice and the way his chest rumbled under his ear when he talked. He was also blessedly warm and the man made him feel safe.

"Well isn't this a cozy little scene," Severus drawled.

Remus dropped the book he had been reading when his cub literally climbed onto his lap whimpering. "Easy, Harry, it's just Professor Snape. He was kind enough to heal you after we rescued you. He has been returning every night just to check on you."

Walking into the room, Severus took a seat across from the pair. It was clear that he wouldn't be able to scan Potter until the boy got use to his presence. "How has he been today?"

Remus smiled when Harry turned his head, peeking at Severus from under his arm. "Harry has been awake most of the day and evening, he ate three good meals, and he even said thank you."

"And the...?" Severus waved his hand at Potter's head.

"He thinks he's hallucinating," Remus sighed sadly. "He still doesn't recognize me either."

Severus pursed his lips in thought. "I have a potion that is used for mentally ill patients, not for someone as bad off as Frank or Alice Longbottom, but it may be able to help Harry find his way back if I use in combination with going into his mind. It may not be able to fully correct the damage from long term exposure to Dementors, but if we can just get him aware of reality then I think it will be worth a try."

"Longbottom," Harry giggled sweetly, "that's a silly name."

Remus ran his fingers through his cub's hair, chuckling. "I guess it is a pretty silly name."

"I see what you mean about childlike," Severus frowned.

Remus took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Will it hurt him?" The last thing he wanted to do was cause his cub more pain. Harry had suffered more than enough already.

"If he doesn't fight when I go in, then no," Severus said, pulling out the potion. "If he does then he will end up with a migraine, but I have pain potions for that."

Harry stuck out his bottom lip, he didn't know if they were talking about him, but that didn't sound fun at all. He liked this hallucination and how he was.

Severus could see it in Harry's eyes, the boy wasn't going to cooperate. Unfortunately, they didn't have time to coddle him, they had to get him out of here as soon as possible. Raising an eyebrow at the wolf, he handed him the potion.

Remus tried to keep his body relaxed so as not to warn Harry that something was going to happen. "Cub, can you please drink this for me?"

Harry pressed his lips tightly together and shook his head no. He didn't know what was in the glass bottle, but it was a gross burnt brown color. Nothing good could come from something that looked like poop.

"Merlin forbid you do something the easy way, Potter," Severus sneered. He didn't want to fight the boy and leave him in pain. He just wanted to get him healed and on his way.

"Please, cub," Remus pleaded. "Please drink this...for me."

Harry didn't like the kind man looking so sad, but he also didn't like how nasty the stuff in the glass looked.

Groaning, Severus pulled out a Chocolate Frog that he had confiscated from a first year earlier that day. Rule number three in his class, no eating or drinking. The smallest ingredient added to a potion that didn't belong there could be catastrophic. "If you drink that, Potter, then you can have this Chocolate Frog all to yourself."

Harry's eyes lit up at the colorful box in the dark man's hand. He loved chocolate and he really wanted that box. With his lips still sealed, he held out his hand for the box.

"Drink the potion first," Severus smirked, knowing that he had the boy now.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the dark man. He didn't want to drink the nasty looking stuff, he just wanted the chocolate. Why was the dark man being so mean? Looking up, he pleaded with his eyes to the kind man that had fed him good food and made him feel warm and safe.

"I'm sorry, cub," Remus said softly, heart melting at the look Harry was giving him. "Professor Snape's candy, Professor Snape's rules. I suggest you just quickly down the potion so you can get the yummy chocolate." 

"Promise?" Harry asked wearily, looking at the the potion and then at the dark man.

"Promise," Severus said, trying not to role his eyes at the fifteen year old's childlike behavior. He had to keep reminding himself that it wasn't Potter's fault, but he wasn't a very patient man.

Harry watched wide eyed as the kind man took the top off the glass and held it up to his lips. "Open your mouth and just gulp it down," Remus instructed.

Holding his breath, Harry did what the kind man said, gagging as the disgusting poop colored stuff hit his tongue and slid down his throat.

"Very good, Potter," Severus said, handing the frog over to Remus since Potter's hands were wrapped.

With his face still scrunched up in disgust, Harry watched as the kind man opened the box and caught the chocolate frog as it sprung free from it's confinement. Not feeling bad when the man broke a piece of it's wiggling leg off, he opened his mouth and waited.

"When are you going to go into his head?" Remus asked as he fed his cub hunks of the chocolate frog.

"The potion needs thirty minutes, so when he is done with the chocolate I will go in," Severus answered. 

Harry hummed happily as he chewed on the delicious chocolate. Who knew that a hallucination could taste so good?

***HP

After Harry finished the chocolate frog, Remus took a damp cloth and washed his face. "Did you enjoy that, cub?"

"It was yummy," Harry said childishly.

"Tell you what, cub, if you are a super good boy for Professor Snape and do exactly what he says, then I will give you another Chocolate Frog to eat tomorrow after breakfast."

Grinning, Harry nodded his head excitedly. "Can I see it now?"

"Sure," Remus chuckled, summoning one of his Chocolate Frogs. He may be an adult, but Chocolate Frog's were one of his guilty pleasures.

 

Harry gasped when the candy zoomed past his head and into the kind man's outstretched hand. That was wicked.

"You can't eat this until tomorrow, but I will let you hold onto it if you're good."

"I good," Harry professed, eyes glued onto the yummy candy box.

Placing the candy in Harry's lap, Remus looked to Severus and nodded.

"Alright, Potter," Severus said, getting boy's attention. His eyes had been glued to the candy that Remus had given him. "I need you to look into my eyes, and when you feel a nudge in your head, don't fight it."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

I still haven't figured out where this fic falls in the Supernatural timeline. I think I'm just gonna make it up as I go. I want John alive, but I also want Cas in it, maybe even Lucifer. Haven't settled on a pairing yet so open to ideas...slash please. Remember it can't be Dean or Sam, they are big brothers.

Harry will get better as the fic progresses, but his mind won't heal overnight. 

PLEASE REVIEW

***HP

As gently as he could, Severus pulled out of the crying boy's mind and then wordlessly spelled him asleep. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed heavily and then grabbed a pain potion from his pocket. Grimacing, he downed it in one gulp and then heaved the vial into the fireplace where it shattered into the flames.

"Severus?" Remus asked fearfully. He wasn't use to seeing the stern man lose it like this.

"His mind is a mess," Severus admitted, his voice cracking slightly. "Did you know that Potter had been horribly abused by his aunt and uncle?" If there was one thing that could make him lose his shit, it was child abuse. 

"I..." Remus paused while he composed himself. "Sirius and I knew that he wasn't happy there. We had our suspicions and we confronted Dumbledore, but he told us that Harry was happy and well loved at his aunt's. He also told us that he had a friend watching over him since the day he left him there and she never reported any concerns to him."

"Well now we all know that Dumbledore lies out his ass," Severus sneered. "It's a miracle that the boy turned out as kind and as forgiving as he did. From what memories I saw, they started beating on him since the day they discovered him on their doorstep. It wasn't just physical abuse, they also verbally abused him, starved him, and kept him locked in the cupboard under the stairs until he was eleven. After that, they locked him in his cousins small, second bedroom."

Remus could feel his wolf howling in despair for his poor cub. "He...He wasn't sexually abused, was he?"

"No," Severus quickly reassured. "But the abuse he suffered was severe and it caused his fragile mind to fracture long ago. It left him more vulnerable to the demontors affects, and those fractures that formed when he was younger, broke completely while in Azkaban."

Swallowing the painful lump in his throat, Remus looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. "Can that break be repaired?"

Severus scrubbed at his tired face. "He would have to want it. Right now he has retreated deep into his mind and has created a reality where he is just a small child desperately searching for love. He feels that someone will love him and keep him safe if he's only a little boy."

"So the break in his mind caused him to form multiple personalities?" Remus asked with a cold shiver going down his spine. He needed to get Harry safely to John, how could he leave him with the man with his mind such a mess?

"More like multiple realities," Severus said thoughtfully. "He's still just Harry, but he believes that he is currently still in Azkaban and hallucinating everything. He's creating this fantasy world, and he's so desperate for it to be real that he's locked away all his memories from before Azkaban so they can't interfere with his new world."

"That's why he doesn't recognize me," Remus said sadly. "Is there anything that you can do?"

"I started repairing what I could of the fractures, but as you can see he fought me," Severus explained. "Right now he feels safe in his made up world and he doesn't want to leave it. I'll let him rest for tonight and then I'll go back into his mind tomorrow night." Pulling an empty vial out from his inside robe pocket, he handed it over to the wolf. "Put a strong memory that you have of your time with him in there and tomorrow I will I will force it into his mind. Hopefully it will trigger something and force him to come out from wherever he is hiding."

***HP

Sighing, Remus tugged on his sandy, brown hair. "Harry, I promise this potion won't be as nasty as the one you took last night. This one is just a potion that will take the pain away. Your hands and feet hurt, don't they?"

Rubbing his red nose and sniffling, Harry nodded his head yes. They bloody well did hurt. It felt like someone was peeling the skin off them like a banana peel. He didn't want that icky potion though. The last one left a nasty taste in his mouth for hours and that man with a big nose dressed all in black had made his head hurt really bad.

"Please, Harry," Remus pleaded desperately. "I hate seeing you in pain." He could imagine how badly it hurt to have the life slowly restored to your limbs. Harry had been curled up in a ball in the corner for hours, refusing to come out or to take a pain potion.

Bottom lip hanging out, Harry looked down at his bandaged hands. They hurt so bad that he just wanted to chop them off. Using his teeth, he starting biting at the bandages in an attempt to get them off. 

"Harry, no!" Remus scolded gently, kneeling down next to his cub. "You're hands need to heal or they will never get better."

Eyes watering, Harry leaned into the kind man and started crying. He just wanted the pain to go away. Why did his hands and feet hurt so bad?

Uncorking the vial, Remus held it out to his crying cub. "Harry, please just drink this. I promise when you feel better I will give you some chocolate ice cream. This potion will make the nasty pain go away. I promise."

Hiccuping, Harry finally gave in and opened his mouth. The potion couldn't taste worse than the excruciating pain that he was in. He would do almost anything for it to go away.

"Thank Merlin," Remus praised, tipping the potion into Harry's mouth. "That's a good boy, Harry." Taking care of Harry was like taking care of a scared toddler. He was thinking that Sirius got the better end of the deal.

Harry grinned sheepishly up at the man when the pain in his limbs started to go away. Why didn't he take that potion earlier? It was wonderful.

Groaning as he got back to his feet, Remus pulled out his wand and summoned the dish of chocolate and marshmallow ice cream that he had set aside for Harry. It was originally supposed to be an after dinner desert, but he had promised his the cub ice cream and he wasn't going to break that promise.

Sitting up excitedly, Harry opened his mouth and waited for the first spoonful of delicious, goodness. He was a good boy and now he was getting his prize.

As Remus fed Harry his ice cream, he couldn't help but pray that Severus was able to heal Harry some tonight. He wasn't expecting a miracle, but he hoped that he was able to make some progress. The longer Harry remained here, the greater the risk of his escape being discovered was. He knew that next time Dumbledore would make damn sure that Harry didn't live long enough to be put back in Azkaban. 

"Cold," Harry whimpered softly.

"Yes, ice cream is cold," Remus grinned.

"I don't like the cold," Harry frowned. "The bad place was always cold."

Remus' heart skipped a few beats. This was the first time Harry talked about his time in Azkaban. "You'll never go back there, cub." he said passionately. "I'm going to take you far away from here to somewhere where you will be safe."

"Paddy, too?" Harry asked hopefully, gazing into the kind man's amber eyes.

Gasping, Remus covered his mouth with a trembling hand, eyes tearing up, Paddy was what baby Harry use to call Padfoot because saying the full name was too hard for him. "You remember Padfoot?" he asked excitedly.

Grinning, Harry nodded his head. "I like Paddy, he's snuggly."

"Is Paddy a big black dog?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Yup!" Harry cried, popping his P loudly.

Remus was hopeful that this was a good sign. Harry may only be remembering something from when he was a toddler, but at least he was remembering something real. "I wish Paddy could go with us, but he's really busy right now. He's going to find you though as soon as he can. He loves you very much."

"I love Paddy too," Harry giggled.

Looking anxiously at the time, Remus saw that it was almost time for Severus to arrive. He knew that the man's arrival wasn't going to go over well with Harry at all...not after the last time. Tonight was even going to be worse because Severus had to remove the bandages, wash and put his special salve on the dead areas and the reapply the bandages. It was going to be extremely painful for Harry.

"I have more chocolate?" Harry asked hopefully, bouncing childishly up and down on his knees.

"Soon," Remus said with a grin. Times like this painfully reminded him of when Harry was just a baby. He almost expected James to come walking in and swoop his giggling son up and spin him in a circle. He would do anything to have those times back.

Huffing, Harry sat back on his bottom. "I like chocolate frogs," he said after a few minutes of silence, eyes pleading.

"I know you do," Remus chuckled, ruffling his pup's hair.

"They're not cold," Harry said, shaking his head seriously. "The cold is bad...very, very bad. Don't like the dark either. I like the light. Thè light would visit me in the bad place. It was my only friend."

"The light?" Remus questioned, picking Harry up and setting him on the couch next to him. He didn't want Severus to accidentally step on him when he stepped out of the fireplace.

Yawning, Harry rested his head on the kind man's shoulder. "The light that came in through a crack in the bad place's wall. It was little, but it was nice."

Remus started to connect the dots. Harry must be talking about the sunlight. That explains why he was so drawn to the light from Moody's wand when he had rescued him. "I won't let you go back to the bad place, cub."

Looking around the room, Harry leaned in and whispered in Remus' ear. "There's monsters in there. Big, scary, dark monsters that make you remember really bad stuff. I didn't like them. Will they come and find me?" he asked fearfully.

Remus' heart bled for his poor cub. There wasn't another soul walking this earth that was as good and pure as his cub. He didn't deserve what the Wizarding World put him through. "Harry, I'm going to take you to man that even those horrible monsters will be afraid of."

Harry's eyes lit up with hope. "Really? Is he a nice man like you, or a bad man like the one who hurt me last night?

Wincing, Remus refused to look Harry in the eyes. "Harry, the man last night wasn't a bad man. He's a very good man who only wants to help you. Those monsters that you were telling me about, they hurt you real bad right inside of here," he explained, tapping Harry on the head. "Professor Snape is trying to fix you, not hurt you."

Frowning, Harry slowly shook his head no. He didn't want the inside his head fixed, his hallucination and the kind man would go away and he would end up back in the bad place. No, his head was just fine the way it was.

Draping his arm around the small boy, Remus pulled him to his chest and started rubbing his bony back. He knew what Harry was thinking and he could tell that Severus was going to have a fight on his hands. Unfortunately they didn't have time to baby him, they had to get him to John.

***HP

Pacing in front of the fireplace, Severus turned and watched as the wolf tried to coax Harry out from under his bed. "Dammit, Lupin, we don't have time for this." He didn't want to hurt or scare Potter, but this had to get done. "Dumbledore is starting to get suspicious and question my whereabouts in the evenings. I don't care if we have to tie the boy up, this has to get done. I can't keep coming."

Remus knew that Severus was right, but he hated seeing the raw fear in his cub's eyes. The second Severus stepped out of the fireplace, Harry dove under his bed and started crying. Feeling like an evil monster, he pulled out his wand and vanished the bed. His breath was knocked out of him when he saw Harry curled up into a tight ball and crying his eyes out.

Without hesitating, Severus swooped in, forcefully propped the boy up and dove into his mind. He was as gentle as he could be, but Harry was going to have a migraine by the time he finished. There was just no time to waste.

Remus watched anxiously for thirty minutes as Severus rifled around his cub's head, trying to piece together the pieces of his shattered mind. He was fervently praying that this would work. Every minute of the day he was terrified that Dumbledore was going to swoop in and haul Harry back to Azkaban...or just get rid of him permanently. 

As gently as he could, Severus retreated out of Harry's mind. "Lupin, the memory," he said softly, eyes still locked with Harry's. The boy was trembling and his nose was starting to bleed, but he had stopped fighting him ten minutes into being inside his head. He just wasn't strong enough to keep him out.

Remus quickly handed over the memory and watched as Severus carefully forced it into Harry's mind. Sadly he didn't have a lot of good memories with Harry, most were of him teaching him, but there was a time when Harry had stopped by his office to hear stories about his parents where they had spent hours looking over his old photographs. Hopefully this memory would be strong enough to help bring Harry back.

Wiping the sweet from his brow, Severus leaned back and watched as Harry slipped bonelessly to the floor and curled back up into a ball, his eyes squeezed tightly together. He may have been a little more forceful and aggressive than what he had wanted to be, but they didn't have time to keep doing this. After tonight, he was going to have to remain at Hogwarts for a while.

"How did it go?" Remus asked, forcing himself to remain where he was an not rush to his cub.

Tossing back a pain potion, Severus stuffed the vial into his pocket and then dug out the salve that he would need for Potter's hands and feet. "It's up to him now, wolf," he grunted, temples still throbbing. Going in a repairing a fractured mind wasn't easy. "I'm not expecting a full recovery, and there is a chance he will have relapses, but I'm confident that you will see some improvement. Potter is terrified to leave his hallucination world, he's afraid that he will wake back in Azkaban. You can reassure him, but please stop babying him. It may seem harsh, but you don't have time...unless you want him to end up back in Azkaban."

Remus nodded his head. "I understand. I hope to be on the first flight out of here as soon as his injuries are healed."

Severus pointed his wand at the boy and spelled him asleep. "You have about a week then. I'll remove the old bandages, apply the salve and then rebandage them, but you will have to see to them after this. I can't risk Dumbledore tracking me here. If it's an emergency and you need help, contact Lucius and he will get in contact with me. Other than that, this will by my last time seeing the boy."

Remus swallowed the lump in his throat, he wasn't sure that he could do this on his own. Harry was still in a very bad way, both mentally and physically. Not only did he have to get Harry healthy enough to travel, but he also had to take him to America, track down John Winchester, and then convince him to not kill him while at the same time convincing him to take on his teenage son who wasn't completely all there in the head. He would be lucky if he survived this.

***HP

Remus was hovering nervously over Harry's bed hoping desperately they his cub would wake soon. Severus had warned him that Harry would sleep for a long time while his mind attempted to heal itself, but it was now going on twenty eight hours and he was close to floo'ing Lucius Malfoy and asking for him to get Severus.

Hopefully Harry sleeping this long was a good sign. His mind was healing and resting so hopefully Harry would wake up his old self...or at least a bit like his old self. Childish Harry had been cute and sweet, but he couldn't leave childish Harry with John. John was a hard man, Harry wouldn't last ten minutes with him in that condition.

Hearing his cub moaning, Remus dropped to his knees and started soothingly rubbing his fingers through Harry's long, curly locks. He had used magic to clean and detangle his mess of hair, but it really needed a real washing and a cutting. "Harry, can you hear me, cub?" he asked soothingly.

"Urts," Harry whimpered, refusing to open his eyes. His head hurt so bad that it was unbearable.

Remus grabbed the pain potion he had sitting out, Severus having warned him that Harry would most likely be in pain, and gently brought it to Harry's lips and helped him swallow it. "Easy now, cub. Don't try to open your eyes yet, just let the potion run through your system."

Harry could feel his headache receding, but he still didn't want to open his eyes. He was very confused and scared of what he would find once he did. Where was he? What happened? His mind was a mess. He remembered being tossed in Azkaban, and he remembered the cold and the Dementors, but he also remembered sitting in Professor Lupin's lap while he rocked him. He had been doing his best to not let Azkaban break him, but he had a feeling that he had failed spectacularly. His mind felt like sludge.

"How are you doing, Harry?" Remus asked softly, concerned that Harry's head still hurt. He had given him fifteen minutes, but he was still refusing to open his eyes.

Calling on his Gryffindor courage, Harry slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly in attempt to clear them. "Fessor, Upin," he slurred, when the man's amber eyes came into focus.

"Oh, Harry!" Remus cried, tears falling from his eyes. "You remember me?"

Scrunching his face up, Harry rubbed at his eyes. "I...I don't know, Professor," he said slowly. "I...I'm confused."

Remus wanted to pick Harry up and spin him in circles he was so happy and relieved. "Why don't you sit there and fully wake up and I'll go and fix you some tea and a sandwich."

***HP

Clinging to Remus' hand, Harry closed his eyes and refused to look out the window as the plane started to descend. After this, he prayed that he would never have to get on another plane again. Brooms he could handle, huge, metal contraptions flying over thirty thousand feet in the air...no thank you! 

Remus gave Harry's hand a squeeze. "Easy, cub, just a few more minutes and we will be on the ground."

Shaking his head, Harry refused to open his eyes. "I don't like this, Remy. I don't like this at all," he whimpered.

Remus hated it when Harry slipped into the small child he had been after being rescued from Azkaban. It didn't happen often, but when he was scared or overly excited, the child came out and sought comfort, love and protection. Severus had warned him that this could happen, but it was still hard to see. 

As much as he wanted the old Harry back, the Harry before Azkaban, it sadly wasn't going to happen. Harry had made amazing progress for someone who had their mind completely shattered, first by his abusive relatives and then by the Dementors, but he would never be the Harry that he had met in his third year. This Harry was more timid, more shy, more prone to childish behaviors, more mischievous, more quiet, more clingy, and he suffered from severe nightmares and flashbacks. Hell, he didn't even have to be sleeping to have a nightmare. Sometimes they hit him out of the blue while he as awake, sending him scurrying under the bed or crying for hours. He didn't know how John was going to handle it, but he couldn't hold off on bringing him any longer. He had waited two weeks after Severus had patched his mind, but it was too dangerous to wait any longer. He was also anxious to get working on a way to rescue his mate.

Still trembling, Harry breathed a huge sigh of relief when he felt the plane jerkily touch down on a runway in Nebraska. A thousand times he had pictured them crashing and bursting into flames...or exploding thirty thousand feet in the air.

"Are you ready for this, cub?" Remus asked seriously. It had taken him two days to retell the entire story of James and John, and while Harry had originally taken it hard and mourned the loss of Lily as his mother, he had accepted it and understood that he was now going to have to live with his biological father.

Looking into Remus' amber eyes, Harry shook his head no. It was overwhelming, him knowing that he had a father out there somewhere. If only he could have been raised by him all along, none of these bad things would have ever happened to him. "What if he doesn't want me?" he asked in a small, scared voice. "Can't I just hide in a cave somewhere until you rescue Siri? You can come and get me after and then we can be a family. I'll be a good boy, I promise."

Remus wanted that so bad. He wanted nothing more than to make a family with his mate and cub. Sadly it was a dream that would never come true. Even if he rescued Sirius, it would be too dangerous to return here for Harry. The second Sirius escaped as Harry, the entire Wizarding World would be looking for his cub. He couldn't risk leading them to him. Still, he couldn't break Harry's heart by telling him that he would probably never see him again. "Cub, Siri and I will come back for you as soon as we can. John is a very strong man and he will keep you safe. It may be hard in the beginning, but you are his son and he will learn to love you."

Eyes burning, Harry nodded his head. He didn't want Remus to leave him. He loved Remus and Remus made him feel safe. He would do this though. He had to do this for his godfather. It was killing him knowing that he was back in Azkaban because of him. He wished that he could help rescue him, but even he knew that he wouldn't be much of a help. Everyday was a struggle to stay sane...well, mostly sane. There were times when he could feel himself slipping inside his mind, and it would be too easy to just let it happen.

Pulling Harry up, Remus ushered him off the plane and then out of the airport. They didn't have to worry about luggage, he had what they needed shrunken in his pocket. Hailing a cab, he opened the door for Harry and then climbed in after him. "How far to Harvelle's Roadhouse?" he asked the grungy looking taxi driver.

Looking in the rear view mirror, the taxi driver gave a loud whistle. "Ya looking at ova three hours, mista. It's a gonna cost ya a good fortune for ma to take ya there."

Hiding his smirk, Remus nudged Harry in the side when he started giggling at the man's accent. "That's fine," he agreed, Sirius had left him a fortune in American money to get Harry to America and then for him to live off of. Harry wouldn't have to worry about money for a very long time.

Still giggling, Harry whispered in Remus' ear. "He funny."

"Be nice, cub," Remus whispered, failing at suppressing his own laughter. Harry was just too damn cute sometimes. "It's going to be a long ride, why don't you go to sleep?" It may only be three in the afternoon here in Nebraska, but with the time difference, it was more like nine at night for Harry.

"I'm cold," Harry shivered, pulling his black leather jacket tighter around himself. The jacket had belonged to his godfather so he was absolutely swimming in it. The jacket may be older and big on him, but it was Sirius' and wearing it made him feel closer to him. He had been thrilled when Remus gave it to him.

"Lay down and get comfortable," Remus ordered, shrugging his own brown leather jacket off. It was an old jacket too, but it looked brand new because he very seldom wore it. Sirius had gifted it to him when they graduated from Hogwarts, but living in the Wizarding World, robes where the thing to wear, not muggle leather jackets. Smiling fondly when Harry placed his head in his lap, he draped his jacket over him in hopes that it would help warm him.

Even in seventy degree weather, Harry still couldn't get warm. The cold from Azkaban had settled deep in his bones and soul and nothing he did could help his cub. It would probably takes months before Harry started to feel warm again. The frostbite he had gotten while in that hell hole had healed remarkably well, but there were multiple spots on both arms, hands, legs and feet that were a bluish black and didn't have much feeling in them. There were also times when his fingers locked up on him and refused to cooperate. In the muggle world Harry would have lost his hands and feet, he would always be grateful to Severus for all his hard work. The man was truly gifted.

Settling back against the seat, Remus looked out the window and watched as the strange scenery went by. It was winter here and freezing, Harry wasn't going to handle that very well. Hopefully John would understand and keep the heater turned up for his cub. Even after all these months of planning this out, he still didn't know what he was going to tell John when he found him. His instincts were screaming at him to not mention a damn thing about magic, but he had to tell him something to explain Harry's issues. There was also the strong possibility that Harry could show bouts of accidental magic, he was currently very unstable.

Right now he could only worry about one thing at a time, and currently that was finding John Winchester. It had been over fifteen years seen he had last seen the man, he was pretty positive that he hadn't been hanging around the bar all this time. If the owners didn't know where he was or how to get in contact with him, he didn't know what the hell he was going to do. John did seem awfully close to the owners of the bar so he was feeling pretty confident that they could help. After that he would worry about the rest.

***HP

Feeling well rested, but stiff, Harry followed Remus into the rundown bar that was literally situated in the middle of nowhere. "I can't believe that I was conceived here," he grimaced, looking around at all the men in old jeans, well worn shirts and hats. This place was as different from the Wizarding World as you could get.

"It's not like you were conceived in the parking lot," Remus blushed. "This place does have rooms."

Harry didn't know if it was his magic, or all the people in the bar staring at him, but something had the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. These people weren't normal.

Noticing how his cub was fidgeting, Remus pointed to a booth and escorted him over to it. This had been the booth that John had been sitting in when James first laid eyes on him. "I take it you can feel it too?" he asked, his own hairs on the back of his neck prickling too.

"What are these people?" Harry asked nervously, not making eye contact with any of the people that were staring at him.

"They're human, cub, I can smell them, but I agree, there is something off about them. We felt it the first time we came. Just wait until you meet John."

Swallowing nervously, Harry dropped his head so he didn't have to see anyone staring at him. If John was worse than these people, then he didn't think that he wanted to find him. These people were starting to seriously give him the creeps.

"Let's eat," Remus suggested, reaching down to pick up the menu. His hand froze when he spotted the pure silver utensils sitting next to the menu. He found it very strange that a place like this would have real silver. 

Harry grabbed his own menu, never noticing how tense Remus was or how odd it was that this redneck bar would have forks, knives and spoons all made out of pure silver. "I am hungry," he admitted, the food on the plane had been horrible. 

"How may I help you boys?" Ellen asked cautiously, her hunter instincts on red alert. There was something about these strangers that wasn't normal. They weren't vampires, that was clear to see, but she would bet her bar that they weren't human either.

"I'll just have a BLT and a hot tea," Remus ordered, steering clear of anything that would call for using the silver wear. 

"And you dear?" Ellen asked, noticing how skittish and shy the small boy was. She couldn't tell how old he was, but he was small and extremely frail looking. The boy had been through something bad, she could easily tell just by his actions. She would keep a close eye on the pair, if she even suspected that the older man was abusing the boy, she would have no problems ganking him right there in her booth. The boy looked awfully familiar to her too, but she was having a hard time placing why.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Harry looked shyly up at the waitress. "I'll have the potato soup," he ordered. "Wait!" he cried, looking back down at the menu. "Can I have the pancakes, please?" he asked hopefully.

"Harry, it's not breakfast time," Remus said gently. "You have to order something from the dinner menu."

"Oh, ok," Harry said sadly. The pancakes had sounded good, but that was ok.

Those huge emerald eyes were drawing Ellen in like a moth to a flame. "Sweetie, if you want pancakes, then old Ellen will whip you up some." Normally she wouldn't cave like this for a customer, especially a stranger, but that boy looked like he needed a good hug and a few dozen pounds, so if he wanted pancakes, then pancakes he would get. 

"Really?" Harry asked, grinning up at the lady. "I love pancakes. Can I have chocolate milk too?"

Remus had been hoping that Harry's mental state would hold longer, but it seemed like his nervousness around so many strange people had caused him to slip again. Reaching across the table, he took his hands and gave them a squeeze. Sometime just that small act was enough to help ground him and bring him back.

Ellen's eyes narrowed as she watched the older man take the boy's hands. She hoped to hell that there was no funny shit going on here. If there was one thing that could set her off faster than a supernatural monster, it was child abusers and pedophiles. "Chocolate milk won't be a problem," she said, grinning down at the boy. "I'll be back in a minute with some water." Holy water of course, but they didn't need to know that. Everyone got served holy water here, even her regulars. You never knew when some demon was going to come strolling in wearing a meat suite.

"Focus, Harry," Remus coached, after the lady he recognized as one of the owners walked away. "You're safe, I won't allow anyone to hurt you."

With his leg bouncing up and down, Harry took a deep breath and focused on Remus' eyes. "That's it, cub. There is no reason to be scared. They're not even looking at us anymore." It was a lie of course, he could feel eyes on him, but he was trying to bring Harry back before he caused a scene.

"Keep an eye on them, Joe," Ellen said to her daughter as she headed to the back with the order.

"Already on it," the beautiful blonde said, eyes on the strangers. She may not be an experienced hunter like the others in the bar, but she had inherited her father's instincts and she knew there was something off about the pair.

"Bet you a case of beer that he's a werewolf," Ash said, scratching at his mullet.

"Right," Joe snorted, "like I'm stupid enough to bet against you." You couldn't get more redneck than Ash, but the man was a fucking genius. 

"It's the eyes," Ash said ominously, tapping under his left eye. 

"And the boy?" Joe asked, looking to the small kid that looked as though he was trying to will himself invisible.

Ash stared thoughtfully at the kid. He only stood about five four and was extremely underweight and petite, but he didn't look like a wolf to him or anything else dangerous. "Dunno, maybe the wolf is just using him...if you know what I mean. He looks scared to death."

Felling for the gun under the bar, making sure that is was there incase she needed it, Joe grabbed two glasses and filled them up with ice and holy water. "He could be a demon." she suggested, placing the glasses on a tray.

"Nah," Ash said, looking back down at his computer. "Witch maybe," he added.

"Well let's see how they handle holy water," Joe smirked, heading off towards the booth.

Harry's heart was still pounding but he was starting to feel more like himself again. "Sorry, Remy," he murmured shamefully.

"Don't be sorry, cub, you are doing amazing. You overcame a horrible ordeal, these setbacks are going to happen. I'm proud of you."

"I have some water to hold you over until my mother returns with the drinks," Joe said cheerily, placing the drinks on the table. "Can I get you all anything else?"

"Actually," Remus said, clearing his throat. "I was wondering if you knew John Winchester?"

Taken aback, Joe looked around the room, noticing how the hunters closest to the booth tensed at the question. "I do," she said wearily. "Why you asking?"

Remus didn't miss how the room got quiet. Everyone was looking like they were minding their own business, but he could tell that they were following his every word. "I passed through this way many years ago and met John. I was just wondering if he was still around?"

"John stops in now and then," Ellen said, placing the food on the table. If this pair was asking about Winchester, then they were definitely up to something and worth keeping a close eye on.

"Those look so good," Harry moaned, pulling his plate full of hot pancakes closer and lathering them up with a lot of butter.

Ellen and Joe exchanged looks. The boy wasn't a werewolf , or a half a dozen other creatures, the silver didn't bother him at all. "If you boys need me just give a whistle," Ellen said kindly.

Ash watched as both of the strangers drank the holy water without any problems. "The kid seems clean so far, but the man hasn't touched the silver yet. I'm still betting wolf."

"Wonder what the man wants with John?" Ellen asked thoughtfully.

"I don't know," Joe chuckled, "but with the way that boy is drowning his pancakes in a gallon of syrup, he reminds me an awful lot of Dean Winchester."

"Maybe I should call John and tell him someone is asking for him," Ellen suggested, still keeping an eye on the pair.

"Last I heard he was in Maryland hunting vamps," Ash said, typing away at his laptop while trying to figure out what the kid was. He was pretty damn positive that the man was a werewolf, but the kid had him stumped. 

"Bobby it is then," Ellen sighed. "I'll let him handle John."

Remus knew that they were still being watched, but there was nothing he could do about it. He needed to ask more questions about John, but he hadn't liked how everyone reacted the first time he asked. He loved Harry with all his heart, but he had to get back and help Sirius. Finding John was a matter of life and death, for both his cub and his mate. These people may make him nervous, make Moony prowl in the back of his mind with his hackles raised and teeth bared, but he needed them. They were his only hope at finding John Winchester.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

Please enjoy and leave me a review. :)

***HP

 

Clicking his phone off and tossing it onto the dash, Dean turned with a smirk and smacked his brother on his chest with the back of his hand. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty, dad called."

"Whaa?" Sam mumbled sleepily, wiping the drool from his chin.

Grimacing, Dean turned his head and focused back on the road. "You better not be getting drool all over Baby." he warned, lovingly caressing the dashboard of his car.

"Shut up," Sam grumbled. "Did you say something about dad?"

"Yeah, he just called, said that Ellen called Bobby looking for him. There's someone fishy at her bar asking about him. He's in Maryland so he asked if we could go and check it out."

"Who's asking for dad at Ellen's?"

"Well if he knew, he wouldn't be sending us to check it out, would he?" Dean snarked. "And here I thought you were the smart one in the family." 

"Does he think it's a job?" Sam asked, hoping that it wasn't. They just finished taking out a coven of ruthless witches and his body was aching. Getting tossed across the room and slammed into a brick wall multiple times hurt like a bitch no matter how fit you were. He hadn't said anything to Dean yet because he didn't want him to mother him to death, but he was pretty positive that he cracked a rib or two.

"Ellen told Bobby that it was an older man with a kid. Claims he met dad years ago as he was passing through." Dean explained.

"He could be telling the truth."

"Riiiight," Dean snorted, rolling his eyes. "Only trouble comes looking for dad."

"True," Sam chuckled. "It is odd that this man shows up out of the blue asking for dad. What are we supposed to do once we meet him?"

"Play it by ear I guess. Find out what he wants with dad then pass the information on to him. If dad wants to meet him then I guess we'll take him to Bobby's. If he's a demon or something else dangerous then we take him out. Either way, I get to have me some of Ellen's melt-in-your-mouth, caramel, apple pie."

Sam shook his head as his brother hungrily licked his lips. It always came down to food with Dean. "Want me to drive?" he offered. "We still have a good eight hour drive."

Shaking his head and smirking, Dean cranked up the radio and started singing along with Freddie Mercury from Queen while loudly drumming his hands on the steering wheel.

***HP

Taking the comforter off of his own bed, Remus gently tucked it around Harry. Even under a sheet and his own comforter, his poor pup was still shivering in his sleep. After they had finished their meal, Ellen had returned with the check and informed him that she had gotten in contact with a friend of John's and that he would be here sometime tomorrow. She then offered to rent them a room for the night. As badly as he wanted to get this business taken care of and get back home to help Sirius, the thought of leaving his pup was killing him. How was Harry going to get by without him? Who was going to help keep him grounded and sane? John may be Harry's biological father, but he didn't know him or how to handle his delicate, fractured mind.

Collapsing on his bed in defeat, Remus hung his head and allowed himself a rare moment of weakness. With tears falling, he looked back to his boy and smiled sadly when he started snuffling adorably in his sleep. He was so good, so innocent, why couldn't the world just leave him the hell alone? All he had wanted was a family, and Sirius and him had wanted to give him that. If Dumbledore had wanted Harry out of the way, then he should have said something and they would have moved away with him. They would have moved heaven and earth to make Harry happy and keep him safe. Why the hell did Dumbledore have to ruin his life?

He didn't know how he was going to do this. He didn't know how he was going to walk away from the boy that he loved like a son and leave him in a strange country with a strange man. Once he walked away, he would never get to see his pup again. How was he supposed to carry on with his life without knowing how Harry was doing? What if something horrible happened and he needed him? Harry was in a bad place right now, what if John couldn't handle him? He had grown closer to Harry these past few weeks, they had been inseparable. This was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do in his entire life, harder even than his monthly transformations.

Getting up, he walked to Harry's bedside and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you, pup," he whispered. "Please don't think that I would ever abandon you, this is for your own safety."

***HP

"Can I have the apple pie?" Harry asked the kind lady, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. "And chocolate milk please?"

"You can have pie after you eat a healthy breakfast," Ellen said, giving the pouting boy a wink.

"But what if someone comes in and eats all the pie before I finish my breakfast?" Harry shot back, once again trying to get his way by using his eyes.

"That's not going to work, honey," Ellen chuckled. "I'm too hard of a lady to fall for big, beautiful emerald eyes. Tell you what, I'll set a slice of pie off to the side with your name on it, and if you eat all your breakfast, then it's yours."

Excitedly swinging his legs back and forth, Harry childishly nodded his head. "Ok, but promise!"

"I promise," Ellen said, raising her right hand.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Harry nodded his head. "Can I still have chocolate milk?"

"Since you're so damn cute, I'll bring you out an extra large glass of cold chocolate milk. Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

Harry looked back down at the menu and pointed at a picture. "I want that."

Ellen gave a whistle. "I don't know, do you think you can eat all of that? That comes with two eggs cooked however you like them, two pieces of toast, two slices of bacon, two sausage patties, two pancakes and a side of home fries."

"That's a lot of twos," Harry giggled. "But I'm real hungry. They didn't feed me good in the bad place, everything was rotten and smelled icky, gross. Moony promised me though, he promised that I could eat whenever I wanted." Grinning, Harry reached out and grabbed both of Remus' hands.

Ellen's lips tightened and her eyes narrowed. Bad place? What the hell had this poor child been through? Turning her head, she glared at the man. "What can I get you?" she asked coldly. She didn't know if this man was responsible for the boy's suffering, but they weren't walking out of her bar until she knew what the hell was going on. It was obvious to see that the boy had both mental and physical problems, he needed protecting...and she had a shotgun.

Remus squeezed Harry's hands and gave him a warm, forced smile. It seemed that Harry was having a bad day. He slept through the night with no problems, but he could tell that he was stressed and nervous over meeting his biological father. Harry had been through so much, it was no wonder that he kept losing himself and acting like a small child. He had needed more time to heal his fractured mind, but unfortunately he hadn't been able to give him the time needed before hunting down John.

"I'll just have what he's having," Remus answered, handing the woman her menu back. 

Eyes automatically dropping to the silver silverware next to man's right hand, Ellen nodded her head and took the menu. Last night they couldn't test him with the silver and Ash was positive that the man was a werewolf. It wasn't often that Ash was wrong.

"Harry, I need you to close your eyes and count to fifty for me. Can you do that?," Remus instructed, still holding his pup's hands. 

Still grinning childishly, Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I can do that. Do you want me to count out loud or in my head?"

"In your head is fine," Remus chuckled. As Harry was doing as he instructed, Remus looked around the bar to see if anyone was looking. This early in the morning the bar was pretty much empty, there was just another couple who had also rented one of the rooms and an old man who looked like a local who was asleep in the back booth. Reaching in his pocket, he swiftly pulled out a set of silverware that he had transfigured and wandlessly vanished the real set. He had a strange feeling that he was being tested, and for Harry and his mate's sake he couldn't be discovered.

Taking a shaky breath, Harry slowly opened his eyes. "I'm sorry, Remus," he said, his eyes swimming with tears.

Remus patted his pup on the hand. "None of this is your fault, pup. Just, when you feel yourself slipping, try closing your eyes and counting or singing. I knew that you weren't going to get better overnight, I'm not upset. I'm just thrilled that you are improving. Recovering from a mind as fractured as yours is unheard of. All we can do is take it one day at a time."

Pulling his hand free, Harry started to nervously bite his fingernails. "I'm scared, Remus. What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't want me?"

"Truthfully, Harry, I'm scared too. I can't answer your questions. I don't know what we're going to do if John doesn't show up or turns you away. All I know is that you can't go back. If they find you, Harry, they will either toss you back in Azkaban, or kill you."

Shivering, Harry pulled his leather jacket tighter around himself. "I would rather die than go back there, Remus. Promise me that I will never have to go back."

Remus felt wretched, but that was promise that he couldn't make. "Harry, I am doing everything in my power to make sure that that never happens. That's why we are here looking for John. I know he's just a muggle, but I have a feeling that he will be able to keep you safe. You will feel it too when you meet him, his aura screams danger."

"Danger!" Harry squeaked. "That doesn't sound like someone I want to live with."

"Deep breaths, pup," Remus reminded when he saw that Harry was slipping again. "John may be dangerous, but I don't think he would ever hurt you. James was very good at reading people, he wouldn't have fallen in love with John if he was a bad person. If I think for one minute that he will hurt you, then we will come up with a different plan."

"Here you boys go," Ellen announced loudly, placing multiple plates on the table. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Remus chuckled when Harry enthusiastically attacked his food, moaning with each forkful. "No, we're good, but I was wondering if you were able to talk to John Winchester this morning?"

Ellen couldn't believe how fast the small boy was inhaling his breakfast. He already had his eggs devoured and one pancake. He was so tiny, where the hell did he put it all? "I haven't talked John personally, but I did talk to his good friend and he's sending John's sons over to talk to you. John is currently in Maryland on business and he can't slip away."

Remus' head snapped to his pup when he heard a loud clattering. "Harry, are you alright?" He asked fearfully when he saw how pale he was and how his hands were shaking uncontrollably. "Is it your frostbite? Is that why you dropped your fork?" Concerned, he gently grabbed Harry's hand and pushed the sleeve of his coat back so he could check on his frostbite. The marks left over weren't pretty, but at least he had use of his hands. Severus had performed a miracle.

"Sweet Jesus!" Ellen cried, staring at the boy's hand in horror. "What the hell did you do to him you sick bastard?"

Jumping as if he was being attacked, Harry scurried under the table. Whimpering, he curled into a tight ball.

"Shit!" Remus cursed softly. Getting to his feet, he knelt down on the not so clean floor, heart plummeting when he saw the condition his pup was in. Beautiful emerald green eyes were staring back at him in absolute fear, eyes that he hadn't seen since Severus had repaired his fractured mind. Closing his eyes, he sent up a prayer that this was just temporary. That as soon as Harry calmed that he would be able to come back to him. Feeling something poke him in the back of the head, he turned, only to have the barrel of a shotgun jab him between the eyes.

"Get away from him," Ellen snarled dangerously.

Looking past the owner of the bar, Remus saw that there was a young, blonde lady pointing a gun at him along with a man with a mullet hairdo. "I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen. Harry needs me, and I'm not leaving him just because you have the wrong idea." Ignoring the gun, Remus turned back to his pup.

"You have to the count of three before I pull this trigger and paint my walls with your brains. Don't think I won't, I have killed for less," Ellen hissed.

Dropping his head in defeat, Remus slowly got to his feet. "Can't you see that you're making it worse. Harry is scared and I'm the only one who knows how to help him."

Ellen looked down to see that the small boy was practically catatonic. "What's wrong with him? What's with those marks on his hands and arms?"

Keeping his gun pointed at the man, Ash walked around Ellen and picked up a fork. "First, take this?" he ordered.

"Why do I have to take a fork?" Remus asked, putting on his best confused act.

"Werewolves can't touch silver," Ash smirked.

"And that has to do with me, why?"

"Because you're a damn werewolf," Joe said flatly, raising her gun a little higher.

Remus didn't know how these people, these muggles, knew that, but no way in hell was he going to admit that he was. It was plain to see by the look in their eyes that they hated werewolves. "Werewolves aren't real," he snorted. "They're make believe, like unicorns and goblins."

"Then take the damn fork," Ash demanded, thrusting the fork at the stranger.

"What does me taking the fork have to do with being a werewolf?" Remus played along. He wasn't worried, luckily the man had grabbed his transfigured fork.

"Everyone know that werewolves can't touch silver," Joe huffed.

Snatching the fork out of the man's hand, Remus smirked triumphantly at the three muggle with guns. "Everyone also knows that werewolves aren't real. Maybe I'm a vampire? Would you like me to chew on a clove of garlic or maybe take a stroll out in the sun waving a cross over my headb? If your done wasting my time, can I please see to my godson?"

Eyes still hard, Ellen didn't lower her gun. "What's wrong with him?"

Tossing the fake silver fork back back on the table, Remus didn't miss how the man picked it up and inspected it. Charms was one of his best subjects, there was no way he would be able to tell that it was a fake. "Harry suffers from severe Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. What he has suffered from has completely shattered his mind, which is why he has times where he acts like a small child. He created a fantasy world where he is just a little boy who is allowed to find comfort and love. Comfort and love that he was denied when he was just a child because he was raised by his abusive aunt and uncle."

Ellen looked sadly down at the boy who was still cowering under her table. "And those marks on him? Those aren't bruises from being smacked around."

"No, they're from frostbite." Remus admitted. "He was held captive for months on an island in the North Sea with very little food and poor shelter."

"The bad place," Ellen said breathlessly, remembering what the boy said about not getting food at the bad place.

Remus relaxed considerably when the woman lowered her gun. "The bad place is a nice word for it. Hell on earth is a more accurate description."

"How did he end up there? Was he kidnapped?" 

Sighing, Remus ran his hand through his hair. "It's a very long story, but right now I have to see to Harry. I have to try to snap him out of this, to bring him back to reality."

"So you're not the one that hurt him?" Ellen asked, needing clarification. 

"I love this boy like a son," Remus said passionately. "My partner is Harry's godfather and he secretly switched places with Harry so we could sneak him out of the bad place and get him to safety. We both love this boy so much that my partner is rotting in that god forsaken place until I can return and find a way break him out. Harry's life would be in danger if it was discovered that he escaped."

"And what do you want with John Winchester?"

Remus' head snapped up and towards the door. Sometime during his questioning two men had entered the bar without him noticing. He didn't know how he missed them, they shared the same scent as his pup. Both men were large, one almost freakishly so. Like John, their aura screamed danger, but the shorter ones face had visible laugh lines while the taller had kind, gentle eyes. He didn't let that fool him though, the pair may be young, mid to late twenties, but he had a feeling that he would lose in a fight against them.

"You're related to John?" Remus questioned, already knowing the answer.

Dean and Sam approached the group, eyeing the stranger wearily. "John Winchester is our father," Sam answered.

Remus could see the family resemblance. Harry may be short and petite, but he looked a lot like his half brothers. The shorter of the two had green eyes like Harry's, his were just a duller shade. While Harry's hair tended to be uncontrollable, now that it was longer it hung a lot like the taller man's. Harry's hair was a dark black, though, while the other's was brown. He could even see the resemblance in the face...especially with the shorter of the two. Harry looked the most like him.

"Sixteen years ago, my myself, my partner and our sister in everything but blood were here taking special classes with your American Law Enforcement." Remus started, having to stretch the truth a bit. He couldn't come out and say his brother in everything but blood. These were muggles, they knew nothing of magic. "While here, our sister met your father."

Eyes going wide, Ellen looked between Dean, Sam and the boy under the table. Now she knew who the boy reminded her of the night before. Everything was starting to click. "Son of a...I remember you now. I also remember her. John was pretty upset when she up and left. He was falling for her hard."

"Please," Dean groaned. "Spare us the details. We don't need to hear about our father's sex life." In a way, he was still like a little kid when it came to his dad and sex. Realistically he knew that his dad has slept with others since his mother's death, but as far as he was concerned, his dad has only ever been with his mom. End of discussion!

"She was upset too. She never admitted it, but we knew her well enough to see that she had fallen in love with John. She use to date a lot and like to have fun, well that all stopped after we returned home."

Ellen was watching the boys closely, she knew the minute that Sam connected the dots. "So you're here now looking for John because Harry is in danger?" she asked.

"What can dad do to help?" Dean asked, feeling like he was missing something important. "Why would dad even want to help the kid of some woman that ran out on him?"

"Because he's our little brother," Sam said, eyes wide with shock. He couldn't believe it, but from what he could see of the kid, he looked like both Dean and him.

"Shut the fuck up!" Dean cried, staring at his brother like he had just sprouted a second head. "Dad would have told us if he had another kid. He may not be the best father on the planet, but he wouldn't abandon his kid."

Sam looked back to the stranger, there was something very odd about him. "Dad didn't know, did he?"

Remus slowly shook his head no. "She didn't know until a few weeks after we returned. She had planned on telling him, but times were dangerous and she had to go into hiding. Sadly she was murdered when Harry was only fifteen months old. We were supposed to get him to your father if something ever happened to her, but my partner got thrown in jail a few hours after she was killed for a crime he didn't commit and Harry was taken and sent to his relatives before I could get him. The man who sent him there refused to give me the address and I was sick at the time and couldn't search for him. I didn't see Harry again until two years ago."

Mouth hanging open, Dean stumbled to a chair and collapsed in it. "Are you trying to tell me that that kid, that ten year old boy is my little brother?"

"Fifteen," Remus corrected. "Harry is fifteen years old."

"No way is he fifteen," Dean scoffed. "Look at him, he's just a tiny, little shortcake."

Remus was getting tired of this. While these people were asking questions and forcing him to talk about Harry's horrid past, his pup was curled up on the floor lost in his own mind and terrified. "Look, I'll explain more once I see to him. And yes, Harry is John Winchester's biological son so that would make him your half-brother."

Feeling weak in the knees, Sam took a seat next to his older brother. "I can't believe that we have a little brother," he muttered.

Dean adamantly shook his head no. "Dad wouldn't be that stupid and careless to knock up some random woman that he picked up in a bar. Hell, I was thirteen when he gave me the talk."

Quirking an eyebrow, Sam turned to look at his brother. "Really, dad gave you the talk? He never had the talk with me, just told me to stop asking questions and to go and ask you."

Chuckling, Dean patted his little brother on the back. "Be thankful that he did. At least I explained everything and gave you some pointers. Dad just tossed a box of condoms at me and said, "No glove, no love!"

"Sounds like dad," Sam snorted.

"Yeah, luckily Bobby took me aside and gave me the talk. Not that I needed it...I'm a natural at making the ladies scream." Dean said with a wink.

Sam turned his head and watched as the stranger tried to coax the boy out from under the table. "I don't know Dean, the kid looks like us. He even has dad's darker hair."

"I won't believe it until I see medical proof," Dean grumbled. It wasn't that he didn't want another brother, he was still sore over his dad being with a woman that wasn't his mom. That and, what the hell were they supposed to do with a kid? The kid looked as though a small gust of wind could easily blow him away, there was no way in hell he could handle the family business.

***HP

"Harry," Remus called gently, the front half of his body wedged under the table. "I need you to come out for me. You're safe here."

Staying curled tight in a ball, Harry peeked at Remus from under the fringe of his hair. "Loud," he whimpered fearfully.

"I know, pup, Mrs. Ellen didn't mean to frighten you. How about you come out and eat your breakfast?"

"Twos?" Harry asked childishly. 

"Yes, pup," Remus smiled sadly. Harry was in a bad way mentally, but he was better than what he had originally thought. If Harry remembered his breakfast then that meant that he hadn't slipped too deep inside his fractured mind. "Two of everything. You better hurry before it gets cold."

"Pie for me?"

Ellen joined the man on the floor. "Tell you what kiddo, if you come out and finish your breakfast, you can have two slices of pie."

Harry started to slowly uncurl his small body. "More twos?"

Ellen held her hand out to the boy. "You can even have two glasses of chocolate milk."

Remus held his breath as he watched Harry timidly take Ellen's hand. The woman was good with him, it was a shame that he couldn't leave Harry with her. Harry needed protection, more than what this woman and her daughter could give. He had no doubt that they were tough, but Harry needed John. The fact that John Winchester had older sons who looked more than capable of protecting his pup was an added bonus. 

As soon as Harry got to his feet, he launched himself at Remus and clung desperately to him. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I'll be a good boy, I promise. Don't let the monsters get me again, please don't let them get me."

With tears in his eyes, Remus took a seat and pulled his pup onto his lap. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a calming draught. "Here, pup, I need you to take this for me."

Dean lunged to his feet and grabbed the stranger's hand. "What is it? What are you giving him?"

Remus was thrilled to see that Harry's brother was feeling protective of him already, even if the man didn't fully believe yet that Harry was his brother. "Getting Harry to swallow pills when he is like this is impossible," he lied. "His doctor had his personal pharmacist make what he needed into a liquid form. This is just something that will help calm him. It's perfectly safe."

"Tastes like poop," Harry mumbled into Remus' neck.

"I know, pup, but you need it."

Dean released the man's hand but watched like a hawk as the boy claiming to be his brother swallowed the unknown substance. He didn't believe that this kid was his brother, but he wasn't going allow him to be poisoned either. If by some slim chance this damaged child was his brother, then he was family and he would protect him as fiercely as he protects Sammy. He wasn't sure if he wanted another brother, he had practically raised Sammy all by himself and he wasn't looking forward to raising another brother. His dad may love them, but he wasn't the type of father to stick around and do the whole dad thing. 

Remus gave Harry a few minutes to settle and let the calming draught do its job before reaching across the table and pulling Harry's plate towards them. Picking up his fake silver fork, he jabbed it in Harry's sausage and offered it to him. "Feeling better, pup?"

"M'sorry," Harry whimpered. "I lost myself again."

"It's to be expected," Remus reassured. "What happened? What set you off?"

Slowly chewing his food, he waited to swallow before answering. "She said he had sons, Remus. What if they don't like me?"

Remus glanced to the table next to them where Harry's brothers were not so subtly ease dropping. "Don't worry about that right now. I need you to relax and stay focused." Harry wasn't ready to be introduced to his brothers, not with his sanity so fragile.

Still resting on Remus' lap, Harry continued to silently eat his breakfast. With each bite he was starting to feel more like himself. He hadn't meant to lose it, he just freaked out a bit over learning that he had brothers and then the lady had scared him when she yelled at Remus.

***HP

The bar was closed for lunch, it was only open in the evenings, and in the mornings for breakfast. Ellen watched silently while putting dishes away as the man grabbed his coat from the back of the booth and draped over the boy who had fallen asleep in the booth. She had been so concerned for the boy, that she had missed how much the man cared for him.

Dean scrubbed tiredly at his face. He regretted now not allowing Sammy to drive some last night. "So what do we tell dad?" He asked his brother, sipping at his cold beer. 

Sam silently shook his head. What the hell were they supposed to tell their dad? Hey, congratulations, it's another boy? This wasn't exactly news that should be broken over the phone. Their dad was in Maryland hunting vampires, the last thing he needed was a distraction in the way of finding out that he had a mentally challenged son that he never knew about.

"I say just take them to Bobby's and wait for your father there," Ellen suggested. "He may run if he finds out that he has a fifteen year old son," she snorted. 

"We still need proof," Dean mumbled.

"Oh, that boy is a Winchester alright," Ellen snickered.

"He may look like us," Dean argued, "but neither Sammy or I were ever that small. Us Winchesters are big, strong men."

"Neither you nor your brother were starved since you were a toddler," Remus said, joining the men at the bar now that Harry was settled and sleeping. "Going days without food, and then only eating scraps when finally fed, tends to stunt ones growth. Harry will never get bigger than what you see now."

Dean shoved his fork full of pie into his mouth, not really tasting it. How could anyone starve a baby? "It was really that bad?"

Remus gave Ellen a grateful smile when she passed him a beer. It wasn't often that he drank muggle alcoholic beverages, but beer had always been one of his favorites. "Not only was he starved, but when he was old enough they forced him to do all the cooking. Cooking food that he wasn't allowed to eat. At times he was allowed his cousin's leftovers, but the boy was a fat pig that very seldom waisted any food. Wait until you see his scars," he added darkly.

Feeling sick, Dean placed his fork on his plate, his pie only half eaten. "What kind of scars," he asked, dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

Remus polished off half of his beer before answering. One of the perks of being a werewolf, he very seldom got drunk. Only the truly hard shit could get him drunk, like goblin and elf made wine. "He has scars from where he burned himself while learning to cook. Scars from burns from where his aunt or uncle held his hand over the burner as punishment for burning their dinner or not making enough. Scars from where his uncle took a belt or whip to his back. His cousin even got in on the abuse by playing Harry Hunting with his friends. He has scars from where they took a knife to him and carved him up."

"I think we've heard enough," Sam said, feeling nauseous and shaky. The picture the man painted was truly horrific.

"Why now?" Dean asked, leaning over the bar and grabbing another beer. He smirked when he was able to move his hand back quickly enough before Ellen could slap it. "Why hunt dad down after all these years?" 

"I should have brought Harry here fourteen years ago," Remus said quietly, guilt written all over his face. "The night his mother died, my life literally came to a screaming halt. I lost her, my long time lover who was falsely accused of a crime that he didn't commit and I lost Harry. By the time I found out about her death, Harry had already been placed with his relatives and I had no way of finding him. I also was very sick at the time and physically incapable of taking care of a toddler by myself." Even if he had tried, there was no way in hell the Ministry would have allowed him, a dangerous, dark creature, to adopt the famous Boy-Who -Lived.

"Harry had been my nephew in everything but blood. I loved that little baby and would have died to protect him. It killed me not knowing where he was, and with my lover being locked away in prison, I slipped into a deep depression and didn't claw my way out of it until two years ago when I got offered a job at Harry's school. Immediately I accepted it, eager to see Harry again."

"Why then didn't you come here looking for us?" Sam asked.

Finishing off his beer, Remus glared at the empty bottle. "There was so much going on that I honestly didn't think about it. My partner had escaped prison and needed my help hiding him and helping him recover from his time behind bars. I'm ashamed to admit that I never asked Harry about his home life despite being very suspicious. You only need to look at his size to see that there is something wrong with him. Add that to his shyness and his flinching anytime someone touches him, and it was like a big red flag being waved in my face that I some how missed."

Remus took a second beer when Ellen offered it to him and thanked her. " I only taught at Harry's school that one year, after that I didn't see him again until after he was rescued from the bad place," he explained, using Harry's name for Azkaban. "I feel horrible for once again walking out of his life."

"Tell us more about the bad place?" Dean said gruffly. 

Remus wasn't sure what to say. He had to make it believable without bringing up magic. "Harry was taken by the headmaster at his school, a very powerful man with a lot of connections. He used Harry to gain even more power then lied and claimed his achievements as his own. He then lied some more and said that Harry was dangerous and so he was shipped off to the bad place."

Ash had been quietly following the story, his lap top open and in front of him. He had researched the name Harry Potter but so far he wasn't getting much of anything. He did find some school records for a Harry Potter that lived in Surrey England, but those records stopped when the boy turned eleven. "What is the name of this bad place," he asked curiously.

"It...it doesn't have a name," Remus lied.

"What, were you all part of some crazy cult?" Sam asked, feeling like there was a shit ton missing from the story. 

"It's complicated," Remus said evasively. "Harry was locked away in a cold, damp cell for over five months with hardly any food or clothes and no human interaction. When my partner snuck in to break him out, he found Harry laying on the cold, stone ground that was flooded ankle deep with sea water. By then his mind had shattered, Harry had completely lost touch with reality. After he was brought to me, we helped him and patched him up as best as we could, but as you can see the frostbite has left lasting damage. Along with the ugly marks, he has no feeling in some places and his hands lockup on him occasionally.

His mind is by far the worst. When he finally came around, mentally he was no older than a toddler. He has improved some, but there are times, especially when he is scared or overly excited, that he regresses back to that small child. This trip has been extremely hard on him, since we have arrived he has slipped multiple times."

Dean didn't know what to say. The story was almost impossible to believe. He had hundreds of questions, he just didn't know where to start. He had a feeling that his and Sammy's lives were about to change drastically.

"Who's after him?" Ash asked, still typing madly away on his keypad.

"The headmaster at his school and countless other powerful people. They will stop at nothing to find him once it's discovered that he escaped. If they find him, he won't be locked up again. They will kill him."

Looking to his brother, Dean waited until he inclined his head. "We will take you and Harry to our dad. I'm sure he will want DNA proof that Harry is his, if it comes back positive, then not only will dad protect Harry, but so will Sammy and I. Family is very important to us."

It had been an exhausting and emotional five months. Dropping his head, Remus started crying. They were going take his pup. Harry would be safe.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural

PLEASE REVIEW!

***HP

"Did you remember to wash your hands?" Remus asked.

Blushing, Harry nodded his head. "I'm better now, Remy, sorry about earlier."

Kicking off from the wall across from the bathroom, Remus draped his arm over his godson. "You need to stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault, Harry. Like I said earlier, you're doing amazing."

"Is it true what Mrs. Ellen said earlier?" Harry asked timidly. "Do I really have brothers?"

Sighing, Remus nodded his head. They decided to not tell Harry right away that Dean and Sam were his brothers. They were going to let him interact with them at the bar for a few hours first. "I don't think Mrs. Ellen would lie about something like that."

"They're not going to like me," Harry said sadly. "Dudley didn't like me, why would my brothers like me?"

"Because your brothers are good guys," Joe said, coming out from the office that was down the same hall that the bathroom was down. "I don't know your cousin, but I know your brothers and they would never hurt you or be mean to you."

Paling, Harry turned wide eyed to Remus. "You told her? You told her about me?"

"Not everything," Remus explained tiredly. "But I had to tell them something, they thought that I was the one hurting you."

"Never!" Harry cried, wrapping his arms around Remus. "Remus would never hurt me. He loves me."

"We know that now," Joe said calmly, not wanting to upset the boy further. "But mom and had to make sure. We care about you, Harry."

"You do?" Harry asked softly.

"We do, Harry," Ellen said from the end of the hall. "Come to the bar, kiddo, I saved the last piece of pie just for you. You better hurry though, one of my regular customers, Dean, has been trying to sweet talk me out of it."

Giggling, Harry rushed up to Ellen and took her hand. "Thank you for saving it for me. I didn't mean to fall asleep at your table."

Grinning, Ellen waved his concerns away. "You're not the first person to use that booth as a bed. Hell, Ash is asleep at the bar right now."

Looking to the bar, Harry giggled harder when he spotted the man with the strange haircut slumped over the bar and sound asleep. "You're nice," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Got an admirer there, Ellen?"

"Mind yourself, Dean," Ellen scolded playfully. "Harry here is a lot better looking than you."

Blushing brightly, Harry took a seat at the bar next to the large, muscular man. "Hi," he said shyly when the man turned to him.

Blowing out the breath he had been holding, Dean held his hand out for the kid to shake. He wanted to deny that this boy was his little baby brother, but it was hard to do that when his own eyes were staring back at him. "The name's Dean."

Harry nervously took the man's hand and shook it. "I'm Harry," he introduced. Snatching his hand back, he frantically looked around the room for Remus. Spotting him sitting at a table with Joe, he relaxed slightly and gave the man next to him a tentative smile.

"Here you go, kiddo," Ellen said, placing a plate in front of Harry and breaking the tension.

"Pie!" Harry cried excitedly as he grabbed the plate and pulled it towards him.

Clearing his throat, Dean looked to the boy and gave him his best puppy dog eyes. "Did you know that that there is the last slice of pie?"

Looking down at the warm pie that had caramel oozing out of it, Harry nodded his head and licked his lips. "Mrs. Ellen said I could have two slices. Everything today was twos."

"That pie, Harry, just so happens to be my most favorite pie in the whole entire world," Dean said, eying up the yummy apple pie.

Grabbing his fork, Harry jabbed it into the pie then stuffed it into his mouth. "Mine, too," he said around the mouthful. "Next time ask Mrs. Ellen to save you a slice like I did. She even put my name on it."

Chuckling, Sam took a seat on the stool next to Harry. "Good job not letting him talk you out of your pie. Dean is a pig."

"Hey!" Dean cried playfully. "I can't help it if I really love pie."

"Me, too," Harry grinned. "I love pie. I wanted it for breakfast but Mrs. Ellen said no."

"She can be mean like that," Dean grumbled. "Hey, Harry, I would like you to meet my little brother, Sammy."

"Sam," Sam corrected, rolling his eyes at his brother.

Harry could feel himself getting nervous. Both men seemed really nice, but they were huge..especially Sam. "I-I like Sammy better," he said, chewing on his lips. "It makes you seem less scary. You're a really tall man."

"He's a moose," Dean snorted, coughing into his beer. 

Harry didn't think he had ever met anyone as tall as Sam before, except for maybe Hagrid, but he wasn't counting him since he was half giant. Needing reassurance, he quickly turned his head to make sure that Remus was still in the room. 

Sam didn't miss how the kid kept checking to make sure that his godfather was still in the room. If it turned out that Harry was truly their little brother, they were going to have their hands full with him once Remus left. The man was obviously Harry's safety net, he was going to be lost and terrified without him.

Dean couldn't believe that this was happening. He couldn't believe that his father had been stupid enough to knock up some woman that he had met at a bar. His father would flay him alive if he had done something as irresponsible as that. He wouldn't take it out on the kid though, it wasn't his fault.

"How about some pool?" Dean asked in hopes of calming the boy. He was a skittish little thing that reminded him of a terrified rabbit.

"I-I can't swim," Harry admitted shamefully.

"Not that kind of pool," Dean chuckled. "The game pool."

Harry just stared at the man not knowing what hell he was talking about. The only pool he knew was the kind you swam in. His aunt use to take Dudley to the pool twice a week for swim lessons, but he was never allowed to swim. He had to sit and watch as his cousin floated around looking more like a beach ball than a little boy.

Grabbing his beer, Sam stood up. "Come on, kid, I'll help you and teach you how to play. I'll warn you now, Dean cheats."

Nervously sucking on his bottom lip, Harry turned back to Remus, not relaxing when his godfather nodded to him giving him his permission. He didn't know if he wanted to play a game with these men. They were strangers and kind of scary.

"The table is right there," Sam pointed out when he saw that Harry was getting scared. "You can see Remus easily from there."

"They're safe, Harry," Ellen said, handing Harry a bottle of coke. "Dean and Sam are good guys. Go and have some fun with them."

Harry once again looked to Remus, grimacing when the man nodded again and gave him a thumbs up. "I-I don't think I'll be very good at it."

"Having fun is all that matters," Sam said encouragingly.

"For now," Dean snickered. "Some serious money can be made by playing pool."

Harry nervously pulled his jacket tighter around himself and followed the two big men to the strange long table. At least he could still see Remus, he wouldn't have followed them if couldn't. 

***HP

"When are you going to tell him that Sam and Dean are his brothers?" Ellen asked.

Remus smiled when he heard Harry giggling. It had taken Harry a while to warm up to Sam and Dean, but now he was having fun playing pool with them. It had been a good forty five minutes since the last time his pup looked to him for reassurance and safety. "Dean wants to leave soon, I'll break it to him before then."

Ellen felt bad for the man, she could see how much he adored the boy. It was going to be hard on the both of them when the man had to leave. "John, Dean and Sam are rough around the edges, but they're good guys who care. They would give their life for each other." Hell they already had multiple times, but she wasn't going to get into that with the man. "Dean may not look it, but he's a mother hen. I swear, he should have been a girl. He's very protective of Sam."

"Hopefully they will soon feel the same for my pup," Remus sighed heavily. "Harry is very special."

"You're not coming back for him, are you?" Ellen whispered, not wanting the boy to hear. She could tell by the look in the man's eyes that this was it. 

Closing his eyes and willing his tears away, Remus jerkily shook his head no. "I can't risk leading them to Harry. These people, they are very dangerous and will not stop until they see him dead."

"You're not telling us everything, are you? He's barely a fifteen year old boy, how could he have such powerful enemies?"

"I can't tell everything," Remus said regretfully. "It would put Harry in even more danger and I can't risk John turning him away."

"John would never turn his own son away," Ellen said, her eyes hardening. "You don't realize how devoted the Winchester men are to each other. Not just each other, but they also risk their lives by helping complete strangers."

Remus could tell that the woman meant every word, but he still couldn't risk it. Muggles had a tendency to react negatively when learning that magic and witches and wizards were real. He couldn't risk John shunning or abusing Harry for something he had no control over.

"The boys can better protect Harry if they know all the details," Ellen tried again.

"I'm sorry, it's a risk that I just can't take...not now anyway. The people hunting Harry know nothing of John Winchester, just myself and a few other people that won't tell, not even under torture. As long as I don't lead them here, they should have no reason to search America for him."

"And if they do?"

"Then Harry will be in grave danger and I fear that not even John will be able to save him."

"Don't underestimate John and his boys," Ellen chuckled. "They have seen and dealt with things that would give you nightmares for the rest of your life."

Remus frowned, not really understanding what she meant by that. He wasn't positive, but he thought that John was either a mechanic, or a traveling salesman. Then again, the man's aura had screamed danger. There was something more to these people, he could feel it, they also knew about the existence of werewolves. Hopefully he wasn't putting Harry in even more danger.

***HP 

"You like him don't you?"

"Shut it, Sammy," Dean grumbled, taking a large bite out of his burger. So what if he did? Harry seemed like a great kid.

"There's no denying that he's a Winchester," Sam pointed out.

Putting his burger back on the plate, Dean got a far away look on his face. "He reminds me of you when you were five years old. You're right, Harry is a Winchester."

"I don't know, Dean," Sam said, the tone in his voice sounding serious. "I don't know if dad will be able to handle Harry. He's delicate and skittish and it won't take much cause him to slip like earlier today when he was hiding under the table. There's also no way in hell he will be able to handle the family business."

"I know, Sammy," Dean sighed tiredly, "but he's our brother and he needs us."

"You're taking this brother thing surprisingly well."

Polishing off his burger, Dean grabbed a napkin and wiped his face. "How the hell else am I supposed to take it? The kid is here and needs our help. I'm not turning him away, just like how I wouldn't turn you away. Besides, he looks more like me than you which makes him awesome."

"He does share your obsession with pie," Sam snorted.

Smirking cockily, Dean wagged his eyebrows up and down. "Maybe I can turn him into a little Mini Dean. It would be nice to have one brother who looks up to me and listens to me."

"This world couldn't handle two Deans," Sam shot back.

"You're right," Dean winked. "There's only one Dean Winchester."

***HP

Moaning, Harry stuffed more of the burger into his face. "Mrs. Ellen is the best cook ever, Remy."

Chuckling, Remus grabbed his napkin and wiped the ketchup off his pup's cheek. "How did you like hanging out with Dean and Sam?"

"Dean's so funny," Harry giggled, "Sammy too, but Sammy is crazy tall. Do you think he has giant blood in him like Hagrid?"

Remus' eyes quickly scanned the room to make sure Harry hadn't been heard. "No, pup, Sam is just really tall. Look at Professor Snape, he's pretty tall." 

"Dean called Sammy a moose," Harry grinned. "That's so funny."

"So you liked them?" Remus asked carefully. As soon as Harry was done eating they were leaving to meet John at a friend's house, so it was now time to break it to Harry that Dean and Sam were his brothers.

"I do like Dean and Sammy, and I think they like me, too," Harry said happily.

"They do, pup," Remus reassured. "It's a good thing you liked them because they're your brothers."

The burger slipped through Harry's fingers and his mouth dropped open in shock. Dean and Sammy couldn't be his brothers, there were too nice to him. His family had never been nice to him before.

Remus reached across the table and took his pup's hands. "Harry, are you ok?"

Harry numbly shook his head no. "They can't be my brothers. They're too nice and they liked me. I-I never had family like me before. Maybe they're faking it. I bet that's what it is, they're just faking it because you're here. As soon as you're gone they'll start being mean to me."

"Oh, pup," Remus sighed sadly. "That's not going to happen. Dean and Sam aren't like the Dursleys, they're not going to be mean to you."

"Scoot over, squirt," Dean said from behind the booth.

Heart pounding in his chest, Harry quickly did as Dean ordered. Now that he knew that this man was his brother, he was terrified of him.

Dean plopped down next to his little brother, cringing when he saw the fear in his eyes. "Listen here, squirt, Sammy and I aren't going to hurt you or be mean to you. You're blood and we look after our blood. Sammy and I may argue and pick on each other at times, hell we even fight, but we love each other and would go to hell and back for the other. You're now one of us so we would do the same for you."

Harry just stared at Dean not know what to say or do. The man sounded sincere, could he truly trust him. "Ok," he finally said in a small and unsure voice.

Sighing, Dean looked to the boy's godfather. "Are you ready? We have a long ride ahead of us."

"Harry," Remus called, chuckling when he saw that his pup was still staring at his big brother. He predicted that by the end of the week, Harry was going to be following his brothers around like a lost puppy. "You ready to go?"

Harry's head snapped around, eyes getting even larger. "To see him?" he asked fearfully.

Remus inclined his head. "We have to, pup, I know you're scared, but I have to get back to help Sirius."

Sucking on his bottom lip, Harry sadly nodded his head. "Ok, I'll be brave for Padfoot."

Dean turned away, the devastated look on his brother's face breaking something inside of him. He had only known the kid for a few hours, how could he already be growing so attached to him?

"No tears, Harry," Remus said gently, his own eyes swimming in tears. "I'm not leaving right this minute, not until after I make sure that John will take you in."

"He will," Dean said knowingly. "He'll probably demand a paternity test, but if it comes back that he is Harry's father then he will take him in."

Harry wanted to beg Remus to never leave him, but he couldn't do that to Sirius. Sirius was once again rotting in Azkaban because of him. "You'll come back for me right?" He pleaded. "You and Siri, you'll come and find me?"

Dean could see it in the man's eyes that he wasn't coming back and that it was killing him. "Hey, squirt, Sammy and I are going to be so much fun that you won't even realize that Remus is gone."

"You are?" Harry cried excitedly.

"And unlike grumpy Mrs. Ellen," Dean whispered, pretending only Harry was allowed to hear. "I will let you have pie for breakfast."

Remus was grateful to Dean for distracting Harry. He didn't want to lie to him, but he couldn't look him in those big, beautiful, innocent eyes and tell him that he would never see him again. He prayed that his pup would eventually latch onto his family and forget about Sirius and him. It hurt him physically to feel that way, but it would be safer for Harry if he forgot about them.

"Time to hit the road," Sam announced loudly as he pocketed his cell phone. "Just got off the phone with Bobby and we should be getting to his place around the same time as dad."

Paling, Harry curled in on himself. Dean and Sam seemed pretty cool and nice, but there was no way his dad would want him. He was a broken freak.

Picking up their bags since he couldn't shrink them with Dean and Sam around, Remus slung them over his shoulder and held his hand out to his pup. "You can do this. You met your brothers, now it's time to meet your father."

With his hand trembling, Harry reached out and took his godfather's hand. "You won't leave me if he's mean right?"

"Never," Remus quickly reassured. "We'll come up with another plan if we have to." He prayed that it didn't come to that, he didn't have a plan B. John was his last hope.

***HP

Seeing that his little brother was still shivering in his sleep despite him having an extra coat draped over him already, Sam slipped out of his own coat and spun around in his seat and placed it on top of the other two coats. "He can't seem to get warm, can he?"

"The kind of cold he experienced on that island is the type that will never truly leave you. It not only seeps into your body, but also your soul," Remus explained sadly. "His godfather escaped that hell hole a couple years ago after spending twelve years there and he still complains that he never feels warm."

"And he willingly went back there to save Harry?" Sam asked in awe.

"You will do anything for the ones you love," Remus answered simply.

Dean and Sam looked knowingly at each other. They had literally been to hell and back for each other...multiple times. They wouldn't hesitate to switch places with the other to rescue them from a place like Harry had been locked in.

"So, are you ever going to come clean about everything?" Dean asked bluntly, glancing at the man from his rearview mirror. He was a fucking damn good hunter and all his warning bells were going off out loud and clear.

"You know enough," Remus sighed, he had hoped that they would leave well enough alone. "You know Harry was horribly abused as a child, locked away in a prison in the middle of the North Sea in inhumane conditions that caused his already fragile mind to shatter, and that we rescued him and if his disappearance is discovered then he will be hunted and killed."

"There's a lot that you're leaving out," Dean growled in frustration.

Remus wanted to tell them everything, but something was holding him back. Maybe it was the way the others had reacted when they thought that he was a werewolf. Whatever it was, he couldn't risk them hurting Harry over the truth. He was going to have to have a long talk with Harry about not exposing his magic.

"There is," Remus admitted, "but I told you all that I can tell you."

"What about the people after Harry?" Sam asked before Dean could snap at the man. "Is there anything you can tell us about them?"

"They're very powerful," Remus admitted. "They have ways of tracking Harry that could possibly make it impossible to hide him. You will know if they find you, there won't be much you will be able to do against them."

"We can better protect him if you tell us everything," Dean bit out in frustration. How were they supposed to protect Harry if they knew nothing about the enemy?

"I'm afraid if you knew everything that you wouldn't want to protect him," Remus said seriously. "What I told you is just going to have to be enough. Harry is a good kid with a heart of gold who deserves to have a family that will look after him and care for him. He's never done anything to hurt anyone yet he has been used and abused at every turn. Just get to know him for who he is, and not judge him on anything else."

Dean didn't like it, but he could tell that there would be no swaying the stubborn man. There was something big going on here and they had the right to know. It wasn't all just about protecting Harry, he also had to protect Sammy and his dad. How could he properly do that if he was running blind?

***

"Harry, are you alright?"

Shifting in his seat, Harry gave Remus a weak smile. "I'm fine, Remy."

Remus knew Harry well enough to know that there was something wrong and that he didn't want to bother anyone with his problem. "Are you hungry, pup?"

"I'm always hungry," Harry smiled, "but I'm not that hungry. Really, I'm fine."

Remus watched as Harry shifted again in his seat and looked anxiously out the window. "Do you need a drink?" he tried.

"No, I'm fine, Remy."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Dean cried in exasperation. "The boy has to take a piss."

Blushing, Harry nodded his head. "M'sorry."

"How did you know that, Dean?" Sam asked curiously. He too knew that there was something wrong with Harry, but he never would have guessed that.

"Because, Sammy, you use to do the same damn thing," Dean smirked. "There's a diner up the road, kiddo, can you hold it for a few more minutes?"

"I'm good," Harry answered, relieved that he would be getting to go soon.   
He had been holding it for almost two hours.

"We'll be at Bobby's soon, but we should go ahead and grab a bite to eat at the diner. I don't think Bobby has used his kitchen in five years."

Remus gave Harry's hand a squeeze when he felt him tense. "Relax, Harry, remember, deep calming breaths. Everything is going to be alright. You don't just have me anymore, you also have Dean and Sam."

Closing his eyes, Harry took a couple of deep breaths. He wished that he could say that it was helping him, but he was still terrified of meeting his biological father. Everyone from Remus to Joe has said the John Winchester was a tough man that you didn't want to mess with. He wasn't going to want a broken boy trailing after him acting like a damn little toddler.

"Come on, mini me," Dean called chiperly as he hopped out of the car. "Let's go see about some pie."

The frown on Harry's face turned into a big smile as he climbed out of the car, and to the surprise of Dean, took his hand and looked adoringly up at him. 

Shaking his head, Sam chuckled at the pair. Dean may deny it, but kids loved him. It probably had something to do with him being a big kid himself. "Real food first," he reminded. Harry was scary thin and malnourished looking. He needed good food to fatten him up and get him healthy. Unfortunately Dean wasn't exactly a role model when it came to healthy eating. He had a feeling that he was going to have to be the heavy when it came to getting Harry to eat his vegetables.

"Spoil sport," Dean muttered playfully to Harry. "Sammy boy is no fun at all."

Giggling, Harry shyly looked up at Sam. "I-I think he's fun," he said, not wanting to hurt his other brother's feelings. Dean was a lot more fun than Sammy, but Sammy could be funny at times, too.

Remus hung back as he watched the three brothers enter the diner. Dean and Sam were going to be good for his pup, he could already see Harry coming out of his shell a bit. He still had an enormous mountain to climb, but he would be able to leave knowing that Harry was on his way to conquering it. He would never be one hundred percent, but he was confident that he would be alright as long as he had his brothers. Hopefully John would accept Harry too and the three of them could be the family that his pup has always dreamed of.

***HP

Waiting until Sammy turned his head, Dean grabbed his napkin and stuffed Harry's last three pieces of broccoli in it and tossed it over his shoulder. Looking to his new little brother, who was silently giggling, he motioned for him to be quiet. "Way to go, kiddo," he said loudly. "Now that you finished your veggies, we can have pie."

Sam hadn't missed what Dean did, but there was no way he was going to let on, not with how Harry's eyes were sparkling with happiness and mischief. "Good job, Harry, do you want pie?"

"Please," Harry said, trying not to laugh too hard. He had tried to eat all his veggies, but broccoli was just gross. It was ok if cheese was melted on it, but this had been just plain steamed broccoli.

"Pie! Pie! Pie!," Dean cheered as he waved his hand in the air to get the waitress' attention.

"How may I help you handsome young men?" an older waitress asked.

"We would like some pie," Dean announced, slinging his arm over his little brother's shoulder.

"I have one slice cherry and one slice of peach left," the waitress informed.

"Cherry," both Dean and Harry said at the same time.

Nervously fiddling with his napkin, Harry looked shyly up at the waitress. "I'll have the peach," he said, even though he really didn't like peach pie. He would take it though so Dean could have the cherry.

Dean nodded his head to the waitress though he had every intention of giving Harry the cherry. Yes he liked cherry better, but pie was pie to him and he would happily eat the peach. It warmed his heart to see that Harry was going to give him the cherry even though it was plain to see that he didn't care for peach.

When the waitress returned with their pie, Dean grabbed Harry's plate before he could take a bite and switched them. "This peach pie looks too good to pass up," he said, licking at his chops.

Frowning, Harry looked between the peach pie and the cherry pie. The peach pie did look good, but the cherry looked much better. Picking up his knife, he cut his cherry in half and placed it on Dean's plate and then did the same thing with the peach pie.

"There, now we each have a piece of cherry and peach," Harry said nervously, praying that he hadn't upset Dean.

"That's my smart boy," Dean said proudly, ruffling the boy's hair.

Chest puffed out and proud of himself, Harry happily tore into his pie.

Looking to the oldest Winchester boy, Remus mouthed a quiet 'thank you'.

*** HP

"Whoa, this place is so cool," Harry cried as he looked out the car window.

"It's a car salvage yard," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's so cool," Harry said again. "I love cars."

"I'm liking this kid more and more by the minute," Dean chuckled. "Maybe I can teach him how to fix up a car."

"You never taught me," Sam frowned.

"That's because you never took your nose out of the books for me to teach you." Dean said, rolling his eyes at his brother. "You never cared to learn."

"True," Sam conceded. "I still don't have a desire to learn."

"I do," Harry piped up childishly.

Feeling exhausted, Remus gave his pup's hand a reassuring squeeze. Harry had been having a hard time mentally ever since they left the Roadhouse, but now, as they were getting closer to seeing John, it was only getting worse.

"Alright," Dean said, grinning at Harry through the rearview mirror. "I'll start teaching you everything I know about cars."

Jumping excitedly in his seat, Harry clapped his hands. "Maybe I can even drive."

"Sure thing," Dean said.

"No," Sam corrected, scowling at his older brother. "He's not old enough."

"Dad had us driving when we were fourteen," Dean reminded. "Besides, Harry's close enough to sixteen."

"I don't think it's a good idea," Sam said softly, thinking of Harry's mental health. For the most part the kid only had the mentality of a five year old.

Looking back in the rearview mirror, Dean gave Harry a wink. "Don't worry, grumpy Sammy isn't always around. Every boy needs to know how to drive. I think it's a law."

"It's not," Sam sighed, giving up for now. He knew that Dean was just trying to make Harry like him and help him feel comfortable. 

Dean pulled up outside an old two story house that looked in desperate need of repairs. Cutting off the engine, he looked to the black truck that he parked next to. "Dad's here," he said, looking nervously to Sammy.

Whimpering, Harry practically crawled onto Remus' lap. "Please, can't we just go home? I'll promise to be good and take that mean man's icky medicine. Please don't make me go in there."

Having anticipated this, Remus had a calming draught in his hand.

"Is he going to be ok?" Sam asked, watching as the man poured some kind of strange liquid into the kid's mouth.

"Probably not," Remus sighed, "but there's nothing we can do about it. Harry has to do this, I can't take him back with me."

Seeing his dad through the front window, Dean nodded his head and took a deep breath. "Alright, let's get in there and rock his world."

"That's putting it mildly," Sam muttered as he got out of the car. He didn't know how his dad was going to react to the news about Harry, but hopefully he wouldn't upset the delicate kid. It wasn't Harry's fault that his dad knocked up some stranger in one of the Roadhouse's rented rooms close to sixteen years ago. It wasn't like his dad was going to take the boy on anyway, Dean and him would more than likely be taking care of him, just like how Dean had taken care of and raised him. 

John Winchester may have been a good dad before his wife died, but ever since her death, all he could think about was hunting. He would sacrifice his life for his boys, but giving them a home and doing the family thing was something he couldn't be bothered with. He wouldn't change for them, and sadly he wouldn't change for Harry. If anyone needed a stable home it was Harry.


End file.
